


A Tale of Two “Rivals”

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, F/F, First AO3 fic, First Day, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Multiple chapters, Series, Strict family, cuteness, evil siblings, sexuality realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Luz and Amity have ups and downs when it comes to their relationships, weather it’s friendship or more.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 70
Kudos: 563





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Luz’s first day at Hexide high. She’s ecstatic for new opportunities to learn how to be a proper witch. Most importantly she wants to overcome the boundaries and challenges that comes with just being a human. It may be hard, but she’s willing to try.

As Luz takes her first steps into Hexide as a properly enrolled student, she takes a whiff of the “magical” air around her. 

“Ah...smells like teenage angst, with a hint of magic!” Luz exhales with a sweet smile and skips her way down the halls of the magic haven of learning. 

Without haste, Luz skipping causes her to trip over a misplaced backpack and fall on a student. 

The weight of this clumsy first day situation hit luz as fast as she had hit this mysterious possible antagonist/character of her life. She immediately pulls up her weight and dusts herself off. Luz, with her eyes closed of embarrassment, fumbles her hand out towards the stranger. 

“sorry about that, I’m a bit clumsy” she lets out a bash chuckle. 

Luz’s eyes shoot open at the rash sigh. 

“Human.” Amity, growls. 

“Oh jeez Amity....hey.,sorry about bumping into you. Funny coincidence though, seeing as I know you huh?” Luz hesitantly gritted her teeth into an awkward smile, while scratching the back of her neck. 

“Don’t let it happen again human.” Amity shot a toxic glare towards Luz as she stood up, grabbed her things, and walked along making sure to shove her shoulder against Luz’s on her way in the opposite direction. 

Luz cringed at herself from the tense encounter and then looked around to see a crowd of young witches staring at her as if she just poked a bear. Luz let out a gulp and shoved her uniformed hood over her head, her face turning all shades of red   
  
During the next few seconds of running away from the intimidating crowd, luz pondered the slightly aggressive encounter between her and amity. Again she thought they were cool as cucumbers but they were still sour as pickles. She thought that maybe that amity would be a little nicer considering the fact that she said she would, and they went through a small adventure together and shared a “friendly moment”. The moment amity let out that cute giggle...oh those are words. Luz gulped as she reconciled that small giggle. The way amity looked at her, made her face turn a light shade of pink. Azura never thought this way about her rival. Right?

Luz started to make her way towards her class only to realize she was lost. Hexide was huge and had a lot of halls, and classrooms among those halls. She looked at her schedule once more. 

“Hmm room 487. Where’s that” Luz pondered as she looked around to see that some rooms had no labels and others said numbers that weren’t even close to hers. Luz pulled her hood down to her chin with a miserable groan. 

“Seems like your having a bit of trouble” A familiar voice called. Luz looked up with wondering eyes to see a pair of dark aquamarine haired students approaching her. 

“Ed and em, uh hey” luz let our yet another nervous giggle as came to a halt in front of her. 

“Hey there human, you look a bit lost” Ed observed in his calm collected tone. 

”uh yeah I’m lost and the, I think bell already rang so I’m already late for my first day.” Luz rambled already beginning to turn red. 

“Let’s see your schedule.” Em grabbed Luz’s schedule and then showed it to Ed. The twins shared a glance and nodded towards each other. 

“Jeez Luz that’s nowhere around here but we can take you.” Em smiled looking around. 

“Wow thanks so much” luz squeaked happily. Ed and em grabbed her elbow and linked it with theirs as they walked past the room labeled 487. Inside peeked a suspicious amity. 

As the three teens began to walk down the rustic halls of Hexide, luz felt something was off. Though it wasn’t a strong feeling, it was there. The flashback of Ed and Ems troubling past antic swarmed her head. 

“What were you guys doing out here” Luz’s curiosity and suspicions arized within the question. The two exchanged a look.

“oh uh we were sent by our teacher to go fetch something.” Ed replies in an out of place tone. 

“shouldn’t you be getting it.” Luz asked 

“yeah but it can wait a sec. oh before we take you we need to run a different quick errand.” Em smirked calmly. 

”oh ok” luz gulped 

The teens made their way through the halls only to stop at a locker. The lockers consisted of teeth with a singular closed eye in the top. Ed and Em each pulled out black markets. They looked towards each other and smiled.

”where are we” luz asked with a puzzled, yet innocent expression. 

“Mittens is still being a snitch and based on what we saw between you two in the hall today, seems like she stills needs to be taught a little lesson.” Ed explained in a victimized tone. 

”what were you planning on doing.” Luz pulled the collar of her uniform in a haste full sweat. 

  
“We were gonna write a couple messages on her locker so that she’ll know to stop fooling around. We wanted to know if you wanted to write a message yourself. ” Ed continued shaking his market out in front of her. Em was already writing words like “snitch” “failure” “queer”. Luz took action and jumped in front of the locker to prevent more words from being written.   
  


“what’s your deal luz” em asked, hurt. Ed looked at her with confusion. 

“I..I just don’t think that this is the right way going about making her stop. It just seams a bit rash. You,know?” Luz responded with an panicked chuckle.

Em let our a small snarl. “She’s our sister and we know what’s best for her luz” 

“yeah, why are you being so lame” Ed raised an eyebrow with a frown.

“I’m not trying to be lame, I’m just trying to be nice.” Luz gulped.  
  


“even if she’s not nice to you” Em questioned.   
  


“yeah...it’s just the human thing to do” luz sighed, looking at them with a warming smile.   
  


A pair of footsteps began to echo throughout the halls. The twins attention was caught by this and they gave each other a look.

”woah look at the time. We’ve been gone from class for too long, uh good luck finding your class luz” Ed faked a smile as the two ran off away from the noise. Luz let out a disappointed sigh and turned around to the hateful words written on the locker. 

“snitch” “failure” “queer” 

“queer” stick out to luz the most out of the three. Maybe amity was gay. Or maybe the twins just wanted to start a false rumor. Either way it was cruel and wrong. Luz narrowed her eyes and licked the palm of her hand. She tried to wash away the words or at least smudge them so they could be unreadable but it was no use.   
  


the footsteps grew closer. This now caught Luz’s attention in the back I’d get mind, but she was too busy still trying to wipe away the marker. 

“What are you doing to my locker” amity snarled gritting her teeth. Her face was all red, as if she held her breath for too long.   
  


luz propped her hand in front of her as amity approached and took a few steps back. 

“I can explain, amity. Your siblings...” luz froze in her tracks as she watched amity observe the words written on her locker. Her cheeks turned red, and her eyes began to go red. They watered with frustration. 

“Amity?” Luz asked innocently. Amity grazed her head toward the floor and fell to the ground. She hugged her head to her knees as tears streamed down. Luz was in shock, but sympathy took over quick. 

“Amity...I” luz started sorrowfully. 

“What do you want human?!!” Amity screamed,her eyes now puffy from crying. “How did you even know I was.....” amity covered her mouth and busted down more. 

“ I didn’t I swear, I was just trying to find my class and then Ed and Em dragged me somewhere else to graffiti your locker. I tried to stop them but they....managed to get some words down.” Luz explained herself in a haste. “I promise I’d never do that amity” luz had remorse and sincerity in her eyes. Amity observed this. She went silent and dug her head into her knees once more. Luz pressed her hand on Amity’s shoulder comfortingly.

After a moment had passed, their was a small spurt of sound. 

“is it normal?” Amity asked weakly.

”is what normal” luz asked a bit confused. 

“feeling this way about your own gender” her voice was shaky and hesitant. Luz’s eyes widened. Amity was unsure of herself. Luz scratched the back of her neck. 

”Well..on earth some people frown upon it. But I guess others see it as normal. I think it’s fine.” Luz tried to simplify. 

“You do?” Amity looked up at her with almost hope. 

“uh well I’m kinda bi.” Luz felt a small blush come to her. Amity perked her head a bit to the side as if she was confused. “It means I like girls and boys” luz squeezed her eyes shut for her face had tripled in redness. 

“Oh.” A light blush appeared in amity’s face. Too light for Luz to Notice. 

”I guess we have something in common then, huh Luz” Amity looked up at Luz. Her eyes had a certain warmness to them. Soft. Sweet. Vulnerable. The way she was looking at luz made Luz’s heart thump and swell. She even had a small smile on her face, which made luz feel numb to her fingertips.

“Yeah I guess we do” luz smiled back. 

The two girls stood up. Amity returned to her usual frown as she glanced back at the marker. She let out her own agitated sigh and drew a circle with her pointer finger, making the ink disappear. Luz stood in awe. 

“That was awesome amity” luz sparkled hoping to do magic like that someday. 

“You said you were trying to find your class” amity raised an eyebrow ignoring her last remark. 

“uh yeah.” Luz blanked as amity came close behind to look at the schedule Luz was holding. As amity scanned the schedule, Luz could feel the warmth of her skin and smell the sweet strawberry scented perfume radiating off her. It made luz blush hard but amity was to dull to notice. amity took a step back relieving luz of the sensation. 

“your class was where I was when I saw you, so your class was my class.” Amity shrugged.” Amity shrugged blankly.

”is that why your here, you followed us” luz tilted her head with a kitten like smile. This made the tint of red spread near amity’s nose, to her cheek.

“I didn’t see you, I just saw the twins and got suspicious.” Amity lied, as she let her eyes follow away from luz’s.

”oh” luz’s eyes fell. “ I guess we should get going back to the class then.” Luz spoke in a less upbeat tone. Amity nodded as they directed towards the classroom. 

Was that a moment between them as rivals. Maybe luz is in the early stage of befriending her rival. Then again the last time they shared a “moment”, it didn’t seem to change the way Amity looked or talked to her at all. Then again this was different. Amity shared, or elaborated on something personal. Then again it really wasn’t her choice to tell luz. Why is this so confusing. 

“Luz” amity spoke tenderly. 

”uh yeah” luz jolted her head up to look at amity, previously being lost in her own thoughts. It seemed as though amity was hesitant. Her eyes said one thing but her mouth would say something else. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this thing.” Amity looked away, ashamed but stern. 

“I’d never. Cats honer.” Luz placed her right hand on her heart and raised her left hand up. Amity gave her a look of disgust and uncertainty, with a dash of confusion. That’s right she didn’t have her cat hoodie. This didn’t make sense and it looked a bit weird. It caused Luz to panic and place her hood over her head again. She looked away and shoved her hands into her pockets. 

Amity sighed. Her mouth opened a bit but no words came out. The classroom was right in front of them. As luz was about to walk in, amity stopped which cause luz to stop. Luz gazed at her a bit confused 

“I have your book so if you wanted to come by my secret entrance after school, I could give it too you.” Amity shrugged coldly.   
  


”sure” Luz gave her a little half smile and the dimly slumped into the classroom. Maybe Luz was just too weird for Amity. Maybe they wouldn’t become friends after all. Amity followed glumly. Amity sat down in her seat at the front of the classroom. Luz looked around and saw a seat in the back. Next to that seat was Gus, waving at her with wide eyes. She gave him a fake smile and sat down. 

“Well look who decided to show up.” The teacher raised an eyebrow.   
  


“sorry sir, I got a bit lost.” Luz apologized. The teacher gave a nod and carried on with the lesson he was teaching about magic history. Luz brought out her her anime notebook and started writing down notes.   
  


Luz should have been super excited about learning new things but she was down in the dumps. Why did Amity have this much affect on her. She’s just a girl. A dark, pushy, mean,.....misunderstood, strong, slightly understanding, cute...girl. Luz pinched her flushed cheeks at the thought. Luz shook her head and payed attention once more. 

By the time class was over,Luz was in a slightly better mood. In 45 minutes she had learned so much about magic history. She learned about why there were covens, and how certain witches found out about hand magic. Though she asked how they did magic before that, the teacher didn’t have an answer. Guess Luz will have to do her own digging.   
  


Gus was able to help luz to her next class which was potions. Gus took off to his class and Luz made her way in. The room looked like a standard science room back on earth. It had lab tables with chairs in groups of two. Since neither willow or Gus was in this class, Luz would have to her find her way. She looked around. Everyone seemed to be paired with someone else. There was only one table which had nobody sitting in it. Maybe someone would walk in and sit with her. Luz put on her brightest face ready for whoever would walk in. 

A backpack could be seen outside the door. Legs of a females were moving back and fourth. It seemed as though they were talking to someone. Maybe this girl was Luz’s future new friend. Unfortunately that girl then walked past the classroom, but the person she was talking to had be no other than Amity.   
  
Luz looked around. There was nowhere else to sit. Did amity usually sit here alone. This was an all year class. Or maybe someone left the class. Or maybe she was ditched. Either way this was going to be interesting.   
  
Amity’s eyes locked with Luz’s. Her expression was bland. Her footsteps made echoes all around the room. At least to luz. Amity sat down beside her, avoiding eye contact. Luz twiddled her thumbs feeling uncomfortable with the dead silence between them. 

“I didn’t see you waking in this direction. Who knew we’d have two classes together.” Luz twitched a smile. 

“I take a longer route. Plus I knew we had this together. I saw your schedule” Amity replied still not looking at Luz. 

“oh yeah right.” Luz bunched her shoulders together. How could amity do that. Just pretend like nothing happened. It’s like her mind and personality resets after they have a talk. It was almost in frustrating. 

The teacher began talking about potions and all the different types of effects that they can have on a person. Luz soon became enraptured in the lesson. She asked questions among questions, which caused many other students to stare. Luz didn’t mind though, because with each piece of knowledge came another glint in her eye. Her notebook was filled with notes and notes for those notes. While luz was listening, she could feel Amity’s eyes in her. Amity was in a bit of awe. Her face splashed with a little tint of a blush. When luz turned to look at her amity’s face snapped back forward. Something about this made luz smile in a different way. 

The class ended and Gus met back up with Luz to show her to her next class. This class had willow in it therefor she could get further help from her. There were classes with spells that luz couldn’t quite do yet but that wouldn’t stop her from trying. Each class after class left Luz with question after question like why do people on the boiling isles have pointy ears, how did this dimension start existing, why were demons so cute. Luckily this was only the first day and until Luz knows everything there is to know, she’ll keep learning.   
  


The school day was over in a zip. It left a curious taste sitting on the bottom of Luz’s tongue, aching for more. Coming in to school mid year also meant that her backpack was 5 times as heavy as when she came in. It filled with books and papers of homework, to help catch her up. Unlike many kids at Hexide, Luz couldn’t be more early see to do it all. First she had something to do. 

Get the book back from Amity 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join this Lumity discord.  
> https://discord.gg/Pu2SWbC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a talk at the Library.

Before heading over to the library, Luz decided to go to the owl house to put her school stuff away. It would be a shame to have to walk all that distance with a heavy backpack on her. Luz soon arrived to be greeted by a very perky wooden owl. 

”Heeeyyy there Luz,” Hooty spoke in his regular high pitched voice. 

“Hey hooty” Luz smiled with a wave. There was a bit of silence “Can I uh...come in” 

“You can, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you” Hooty belted an aggravating laugh from his bad teacher joke. 

Luz sighed and slapped her forehead hoping to forget the terrible joke. She was not in the mood for Hooty’s “funny” antics. With that the door swung open to reveal the Owl lady herself. 

“Eda” Luz yipped, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

”I still don’t know what this is” Eda wheezed tiredly from the hug. 

“Sorry, I’m just so grateful you enrolled me into Hexide.” Luz jumped up in down with her hands rolled into fists of joy, her eyes formed stars. 

“Hah, wouldn’t catch me dead saying those words as a kid” Eda chuckled. “I take it went well” 

“Well at first...” luz started.   
  


“hold that thought” Eda paused luz. “ I’m gonna go take a nap. Tell me later. Or don’t.” Eda yawned and went off to her room. Luz huffed and stumbled over to her room with her heavy backpack. She placed it down, dusted off her hands, and turned around to face a grouchy demon. 

“Why hello chico lindo” Luz picked up King and squeezed him tight. 

“Let me go I’m mad at you” King squirmed his way out of her grasp. He landed in a defensive position and pointed at her. “You weren’t here today, so there were no minions to read me azura books.” He crossed his arms and turned around.   
  


“King you know I go to hexide now. I’m gonna be more busy.” She undermined his fury with a pat on the head. He batted them away. “Plus Eda can always read to you.” She placed her hands on her hips. King turned around grumpily.

“She doesn’t do voices as well.” King pouted with his arms still crossed. Luz chuckled a bit. 

“After I get my book from Amity and do my work, I’ll read to you. Sound good?” She gave him a soft smile. King eyed her up and down, and nodded.

“The king is pleased.” King declared and grouched away. Luz chuckled again and changed into her normal purple cat hoodie, and leggings attire.She then made her way over the the library. 

Walking along her path to the library, Luz began to feel her stomach clench, her palms began to sweat and her tongue felt dry. 

“Do I have a fever or something?” Luz asked herself feeling her head. It felt normal. Maybe it was anxiety. She’s had it before but it’s never felt this bad. Her heart pumped.

”What is going on with me?” Luz thought slapping her own cheeks. She inhaled a second and kept trailing on, hoping the feeling would simmer down. 

The library stood in front of Luz. She would be in and out. Unless she finds a way to spend time with Amity. That would probably be fun. Nothing about these thoughts made her heart rate slow down. She made her way in making sure to see the librarian give her a bitter look. She gave him an awkward smile and trailed on. She made her way to the romance section. She knocked on the bookshelf and then figured that may be wrong, so she then knocked on the books.   
  


“Wait. Does knocking even work?” Luz wondered scratching her head. I guess it worked because the door opened. Out popped an Amity. There went Luz’s heart beat, going a million miles a second. Why did this feel so familiar. 

“Luz.” 

What was wrong. Why did seeing amity make her feel like mush. The last time Luz felt like this was....when she had a crush on this one girl back home. 

“Luz!”   
  


Oh my god! Did luz have a crush on amity? No they were rivals. Sure luz didn’t want them to be. She wanted them to be friends, amigas, chums, buds. Never in her mind could she imagine them being....a couple. Amity was so reserved and Luz was so outgoing. Yeah they both liked reading and, Azura books, and training to become witches.   
  
“Luz!!”   
  
But the thought of them hugging, holding hands, going on dates, snuggling, KISSING! The image of her kissing amity swam in her thoughts. Her face heated intensity.   
  


“Luz!!!” Amity shook the flustered Latina, snapping her out of her own mind. Luz panicked and slapped her face with both hands.   
  


“Amity hey!” Luz squeaked with the door shutting behind her, making her jump.

“Are you ok, you seem....jumpy and.....red.” Amity furrowed her brows and tapped her chin. It was adorable how she seemed to care. No stop thinking like that. Amity probably didn’t care about anything Luz did.

“me?, Jumpy? No I’m the most calm and collected person I know.” Luz clicked her tongue and leaned one hand against the wall. She then made a finger gun with her other hand.   
  


“suuureee” amity raised a brow and turned around to her desk. Luz looked at her position and squealed to herself. This is crazy. She didn’t have a crush on Amity, she wasn’t acting stupid because she had a crush on amity, and she wasn’t thinking about kissing amity. She wasn’t a second ago at least. She got out of the position she was in, her face was flushed.

Amity turned around with the book in her hands. Luz took from her gently, their fingertips gently brushing up against another. Luz let out a tiny squeak in which amity didn’t seem to notice. 

“Well as fun as this was,I outta get going” Luz faked a happy smile and turned around hurriedly towards the door. 

“Wait Luz!” amity held her arm out. Luz stopped in surprise. She turned around. She needed to get out of their though. The more she looked at Amity’s cute dimples.....stop, the more she turned red. The thing about luz was when she had a crush she was terrible at hiding it. Stuff like this happened before. It always lead to her heart being broken. Not again because she didn’t have a crush.

”I wanted to say” amity looked down at her fingers, which she was twiddling, “I know I didn’t say it at school but, thank you for being there, and sticking it to my dumb twin siblings. I appreciate it.” She looked ashamed to thank her. Within this Luz forgot about her feelings and remembered that Amity was still a person still trying to figure herself out. Luz took a breath and walked over to amity. 

“I’ve been where you are, I get it. In fact...” Luz paused. “I still kinda am.” Luz smiled warmly, 

“You are?!” Amity’s eyes widened. 

“Well I don’t have any friends back home and, my mom thinks I’m weird enough so...she doesn’t know. So basically that’s what ya humans call being, “in the closet.” Luz explained. Amity’s eyes went from shocked to dimmed. Her face dropped towards the floor again.

”My parents don’t know either. My siblings took a piece of the diary you guys had dropped. The paper had talked about me being..you know. They threatened me so I promised I wouldn’t snitch but then I burnt the page with a spell while they were distracted. They have no proof anymore but still...If my parents found out” A tear fell down her cheek.   
  


“Oh amity. I didn’t realize. I’m so sorry.” Luz placed a hand on her shoulder. Amity had that expression in her eyes. That warm, tender soft, expression. Those eyes that made Luz’s heart beat. In a good way. Maybe this was controllable. This feeling that Luz has around or when she’s thinking about Amity. I mean all her other crushes, not that she has a crush on amity, were all fake. She barley knew those people, but she knew amity more than them. Amity needed someone like luz. Someone who could understand. Cause she did. Amity froze. Her eyes went wide and she stepped back cautiously. 

“Was I the first person you told, about you know....” Amity asked frazzled. Luz smiled warmly and nodded. Amity couldn’t seem to believe that. 

“Why me? I’m a jerk to you sometimes.” Amity put herself down. 

“Sometimes your mean, braggy, uptight, cold, and grouchy....” Luz paused to see Amity confused. Her mouth twitched with fear. Luz rubbed her arm nervously, but smiled. “but sometimes your, understanding, and sweet, and, and fun, and you get what I get. So I guess for some reason...I trust you.” Luz appeared to have a small blush on her face. Amity was in awe. Her mouth was half dropped. Silence filled the air for a moment. 

“Uh Luz?” Amity looked at the ground seemingly hiding her face away from Luz. “Remember when you found me reading to those little kids?” She asked.

“Yeah, I think you said it was for extra credit.” Luz recalled the day perfectly. She went to return some books for Eda and ended up finding Amity reading to kids. She seemed so happy. And then the whole Ed and Em, diary thing happened, and they had to escape the evil Otabin. That day Luz heard Amity’s cute giggle for the first time. Dammit. Stop. It. Brain.

“Well it was for extra credit, the first time I did it, and then I did it again, and again.” Amity twiddled her thumbs. She had just admitted to liking to read to children. This part of Amity was so different than her at school.   
  


“mhm” luz nodded, her head perked to the side. A light blush spread throughout Amity’s pale skin.   
  


“Um well also that day you offered to help with kids..and...” a small smile could be seen appearing on her face. “You said we could do voices and how you could do a great monster voice.” Luz’s face started to redden remembering the robot voice she substituted for a monsters. Good thing Amity doesn’t know what a robot is.

”so reading day is today and I was wondering...” Amity started.

“Yes!” Luz replied anxiously with her hands in fists. Her eyes froze at this hurried reaction. Her cheeks flushed. “I mean...yes” She replied more “cooly” 

Amity smiled lightly, her eyes dashing to the side, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her pointy ear. Her face plated that light tint of red again.   
  
“Cool, I need help figuring out which book to read.” Amity looked around the room. Luz pondered and tapped her chin.   
  


“hmmm” luz looked around the room, her eyes halted on the 1st azura book. “What if we read the first chapter of an azura book to them.” Sure it was for a bit of an older audience but technically it was for kids. They would be able to follow along.   
  


“hm that’s actually a good idea. Nice one human.” Amity threw her a smirk and grabbed the first azura book. She then walked past luz opening the door. Luz, still proud of her pick didn’t even notice amity about to leave. 

”You comin?” Amity raises a brow and nodded towards the exit of the secret hideaway. 

“Oh yeah.” Luz squealed and hopped towards the exit. The two walked over towards the section that was filled with kids.

”Hey kids.” Amity smiled to them.

”Hi amity” they all perked in unison. It had to be one of the cutest things on the isles other than King. 

“Today we have a special guest. She’s going to be reading with us today. Can you all say hi to Luz?” Amity asked in a very preschool teacher like tone.   
  


”Hi luz” they all shouted in unison once more. 

“Hi kids” Luz chuckled and gave her best wave.   
  


“Today we are going to be reading the first chapter of a big book. If we like the book we can read more next time. Ok?” Amity exclaimed. The children nodded and Amity opened the book. 

Luz and Amity started off very normal, talking in monotone voices, but then slowly getting into the book. It was their inner azura coming out. By mid chapter the two were making sound affects and funny voices and actually laughing. The kids were having a blast. 

“Hecate you cant break the dam, it will flood the town!” Luz exclaimed in her best azure impression. 

“That’s the whole point my dear azura !” Amity did a sinister laugh, which caused Luz to giggle a little bit. The children gasped.   
  


“And that’s the end of chapter one.” Amity closed the book with a smile. The children awed. “Since you guys liked it so much, we can read it again next week.” Amity smiled sweetly. 

“Will Miss Luz be there” Little Braxus asked in his demonic tone voice. Amity’s eyes went wide as she turned to Luz. Amity seemed to ask the question with her eyes. Luz smiled back with a nod. 

”Of course.” Amity patted the young boys head. The kids cheered and ran away. One of them even gave luz a hug. The two girls stepped towards each other as they watched the children off. With final waves they looked at each other. 

“You know, for a human, you do a pretty good Azura voice.” Amity smirked. 

”You weren’t to bad yourself “Hecate” “ luz chuckled which caused amity to let out a giggle. There it was again, for the third time that day. That smile, that look. That warmness and softness. Luz looked at her in awe. Amity caught this. 

“What?” Amity smiled confused, brushing her hair behind her ear again. She seemed to do that when she blushed, which she was. Luz’s eyes went wide and then they softened. 

“It’s just that...” luz smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck. “I like this side of you. Your fun and your so smiley, and happy, and it’s.....” luz bit her inner lip. 

“It’s what?” amity was determined to hear the rest. 

“It’s nice hearing you laugh. For real.” Luz’s eyes glinted. Amity was turning the darkest shade of red. 

”It’s nice being your friend.” Amity said quickly, almost instinctively. Her eyes went wide at it. The two smiled towards each other. They starred, enjoying every second of the eye contact. 

“I heard rumors that you did this gross kid stuff but I had no idea you did it with the loser human” A smug pink haired witch appeared. 

“Boscha!” The two girls gasped.   
  
“Wow your even twinning with words. Sooo cute” the teen spoke in an undermining tone. Luz’s teeth clenched, her eyes shot darts at the witch. Luz turned to amity who looked in a panic as Boscha approached. 

“Me...I wasn’t.” Amity struggled for words.

”What’s the matter Ams, cat got your tongue” Boscha cocked her head to the side and innocently smirked.

“I wasn’t doing this with the human on purpose!” Amity bellowed. Luz’s eyes went wide. Her mouth fell. 

“Oh yeah cause from my point of view it looked like you were having a great time together.” The evil witch raised a brow. 

“We accidentally double booked. I tried to get her to leave but she needed the extra credit. It’s all a show for the kids. I have to play nice.” Amity frowned her usual frown. “Like I’d hang out with someone like the human.” Amity smirked. Luz’s heart dropped. Wow. That just happened. 

“Is this true human?” Boscha asked poking Luz’s shoulder teasingly. Luz looked at amity’s who’s face was cold. She couldn’t see any remorse in her eyes. Not the slightest. 

”Yeah...why would a loser like me hang out with Amity.” Luz replied, her voice low and heavy. Though her feet felt like anchors, pulling down, luz managed to walk out of the library without looking back. Once outside she began to walk fast and faster and she ran. Tears staining the pebbles behind her. Her teeth gritting. The flames and bubbles mixing up in her gut mixed with the imaginary fist punching her made for a terrible sensation.

When luz couldn’t run anymore, and had no more tears left to cry for that moment, the rising of anger began to sink and and sting. She came to the entrance of the house. 

“Heyyy luzzz...” hooty started in his obnoxious voice. 

“Just shut up and let me in hooty!” Luz yelled, her eyes still puffy. 

“Jeez ok” hooray shushed and opened his beak. Luz stomped into the house. 

“Hey your back, now you can tell me about....kid?” Eda’s slightly upbeat tone got caught on Luz’s clearly distraught face. “Everything ok?” Eda asked solemnly.

”Peachy” Luz said emotionless and walked past the living room. 

“Luz, story time “ king jumped happily.

”Not now king!” Luz brushed passed him leaving king’s face dropped. Luz sat down on her sleeping bad and buried her face into her pillow. She groaned into it. How could one day make her feel all these emotions. Happy, confused, anxious, nervous, happy again, miserable, angry. All because of one girl. One girl who Luz thought was her friend. Guess she was wrong. Guess luz was wrong about a lot of things. Her eyes were stinging from her angry burning tears. She slammed her fists into the ground. Never again would she make this mistake. 

Maybe it was true that Luz had a small crush on Amity for the day. All she knew was that it wouldn’t be hard to control those feelings anymore, because they were gone. Luz Noceda and Amity Blight were rivals, and that’s all they would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive feedback. I’m so surprised. This chapter made me so mad, honestly. Hope you enjoyed. I’ll be working on a next chapter soon so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity struggles to get Luz to forgive her.

Amity felt...she felt..trapped. She said what she had to say. She had no choice. If anyone found out that her and the human were friends, she’d get picked on for sure. It wouldn’t have been worth it for someone like Luz. Right? Either way it’s not like she meant what she said. Luz knew that. Right? The look in her eye though. The hurt. Their eyes met, and though Amity couldn’t show it, she didn’t mean it, but the way Luz looked at her, the look of betrayal, it was unforgettable. Then Luz stormed off. Her head stayed strong but she moved like something held her down. Amity wanted to run after her and explain but with Boscha right in front of her she couldn’t. They two witches spent about half an hour laughing at Luz behind her back only Amity didn’t do much laughing. Everything Boscha was saying made Amity want to rip out her eyes. But why? And the things that were coming out of Amity’s own mouth. She regretted them with every terror in her soul. She couldn’t let anything slip though. She had to remain biased against Luz. No matter how much it may hurt Luz or herself.   
  


That night, Amity laid in bed cold. Shivers ran up and down her body as she reimagined the disappointment on Luz’s face. They had an awesome day together. Well at least at the library. Luz made her laugh, and smile, and blush? Why that happened so many times was a quandary. That day her heart had never beat so fast, and she had never felt so warm. The sensation was incredible. But then what did Amity do? She called Luz a loser. She said she too good for her. That was a lie. The truth was that Amity didn’t deserve Luz’s friendship. 

_”For some reason...I trust you”_ It stung what Amity did with that trust. She really was cold...and selfish. All for people she didn’t even like. Her stomach wrenched in pain. It’s twisted and pounded. Why did this human have so much affect on her. She’s just a person. A kind, sweet, loving, forgiving, cute...what. Where did that come from?

That night Amity barley slept. She was exhausted. She thought about Luz all night. She thought about Luz while eating breakfast, while her siblings taunted her on their way to school, and when her “friends” were talking to her. She couldn’t get this stupid human out of her head. Was it guilt? Probably. It was the only explanation. 

Amity and her “friends” all headed to first period. The halls were growing empty with students, though one student remained to be next to her locker. She seems to be trying to figure it out. Of course this was none other than Luz. Amity went from her dull, lifeless, frown to an awed face. She had to talk to Luz. Sort things out. Amity turned around towards Luz. 

“Where you going Amity” One of her group friends turned to her. This caused all the other girls including Boscha to turn. 

”Uhh I forgot something in my locker, you guys go ahead.” Amity said remotely, though she was sweating pinballs on the inside. The girls shrugged and continued on. Once they were out of sight Amity headed towards Luz who still couldn’t get her locker to open. 

“Cmon weird magic locker. Open!” Luz poked it, not wanting to hurt it. She was gentle like that, despite being so destructive.

”Need a little help?” Amity asked cautiously rubbing her thumb over her own knuckle. She smiled small. Luz turned towards her in surprise, her face dropped. Her eyes became half lidded as she then looked down at the floor.

“No I’m good.” She replied sorrowfully.

“Luz I...” Amity began reaching a hand out.

“You should go...Amity. Your friends are probably waiting. Wouldn’t want to be caught with a loser human like me.” Luz refused to look at Amity.

“Luz, I didn’t mean..”

“Just go!” Luz raised her voice, her face still down but her hand was a fist. This was hard on her. “Just...go.” Luz repeated a little more calmly but her voice was shaky. Amity sighed and turned around. Her heart sunk. It felt like someone had punched it and then stepped on it for fun. She made her way to class looking back every second to see if Luz was behind her, but...she never was.

Amity made her way to first period and settled her things next to her chair. She sat down and looked over at the door. She in fact kept her eyes glued to the door. Seconds went by. The bell was probably about to ring. What if she didn’t show. What if she skipped just to avoid Amity. No Luz wouldn’t do that, she loved school despite who Amity was. Then again...she did seem....no Luz wasn’t that kind of person. As the bell rang Luz walked in with just a couple books. Guess she was able to figure out her locker. Amity gazed her eyes upon her as she walked by, went to the back of the class and sat down. She didn’t even notice she was doing it, or when the bell rang, or when the teacher began his lesson. The whole time Luz kept her eyes on the board.   
  


“Miss Blight...” The teacher called snapping Amity’s eyes towards the teacher. “If you would please keep your eyes on the lesson instead of miss Noceda, that would be great” He raised a brow. Amity felt her face go red as the children around gave off light chuckles. Amity looked back at Luz for another quick second. Her face was red and she was looking at the ground. Great now Amity has embarrassed herself and Luz. Way to be obvious Blight. 

The period couldn’t have gone by fast enough. Every second ticked by slower than the last. The worst part was that Luz asked no questions. She didn’t say a peep. Was that Amity’s fault. Did she kill Luz Noceda’s spirit. True or not, it was killing Amity. Once it was over Amity walked on Luz’s path to the next period. She made another excuse to her friends to do so. She kept her distance from Luz, who seemed lost. She had told Gus that she could find her way but that clearly wasn’t the case. Luz looked at her schedule and then looked around the halls. Amity began to walk faster knowing they missed a turn. 

“You know you supposed to turn at that back hall.” Amity called out. Luz turned around again. Her eyes avoided Amity. Luz came up to Amity and for the first time looked her in the eyes. They were serious. She didn’t smile but she didn't quite frown. She seemed so strong willed in that moment. 

“Listen Amity, it’s probably best we don’t talk to each other unless we’re forced too.” Her eyes darted away again as she walked off towards the right direction. It felt like a punch to the gut. Why did it hurt so much. She couldn’t stop trying though. She couldn’t. Amity chased after Luz, grabbing her arm. 

“Luz please...I just....” Luz pulled her arm back. 

“What, Amity?!!” Luz snapped. Thank Azura the halls were empty again. Amity brought her hand to her chest and scrunched her uniform. 

“What I said yesterday, I didn’t mean it!” Amity confesses her head tilting down in shame.

“I know.” Luz spoke briefly.   
  


“What!?” Amity faced Luz looking into her cold eyes. Amity’s mouth dropped a bit and her eyes went wide. 

“Of course you didn’t mean it. I figured that out quick. What hurt.....” Luz paused looking away, her teeth gritting. “What hurt was that you were so ashamed of me, that your were willing to insult me and pretend like I was nothing, just to impress a bully!” Luz’s voice cracked. She was breathing so heavily.

“Luz..”

“So now, you won’t have to fake it because we’re not friends, cause I don’t want a part time friend.” Luz turned around and headed into the classroom leaving Amity ashamed of herself. 

Amity followed into the classroom with her head held low. She sat down next to Luz and glanced at her. For the first time that day she really saw Luz. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had bags and her eyes were tired. Her chin laid upon her knuckle. Amity frowned and kept her eyes on the beginning lesson. Luz asked a couple questions during class but it wasn’t the same as before. It was like she lost that taste to learn.

The class ended soon enough. Amity went to the rest of her classes but they fell away. Her mind was in the clouds of Luz Noceda. She felt numb throughout her body all for this girl. This awesome girl. 

Eventually lunch came. Amity sat down next to her “friends” with a frown. Her eyes fell open and shut from the lack of sleep. Physically she was there but mentally she wasn’t. She glanced at Luz across the cafeteria. She was smiling and laughing and being herself again. Maybe it was because she wasn’t around Amity. Amity kept her eyes glued to the dark haired Latina.   
  


“You know Amity, you seem very distracted today.” Boscha perked her head to the side. Her tone in fake concern.

“Just tired is all.” Amity coughed, taking her eyes off of Luz. Boscha looked in that direction. 

“Are you sure..cause today seems like you’ve been more distracted by someone than something.” Boscha leaned between chin on her palm and batted her lashes. 

“Who would be keeping me distracted” Amity remained calm raising a brow.

“I don’t know, maybe the human down there!” Boscha smirked. Amity had to throw her off. 

“I gave the human some notes and I’ve been waiting for the right time to ask for them back.” Amity shrugged sipping her milk. 

“Why would you lend that try hard loser your notes.” Boscha snipped. 

“Because she’s like 10 years behind the rest of us, and she needs the help,” Amity was now glaring at Boscha. 

“Yeah but she’s a human.” Boscha had her hand out like a usual sassy teenager. 

“A human that’s working hard to be like the rest of us” Amity raised her tone. A couple people around the room perked into the conversation. 

“She’ll never be like us.” The other teen girls sneered with a laugh.

“You don’t know Luz, she’s hardworking.” Amity growled.   
  


“So what now your defending the human?” Boscha stood up talking in a sassy voice. 

“What if I am.” Amity stood up getting right in Boscha’s face. 

“That would make you a loser” Boscha raised her voice too. This began to draw other people’s attention as well. Including Luz’s.

”You know Boscha, maybe your just jealous because she may actually become a better witch than you.” Amity smirked. the kids around ooed. This made Boscha turn a dark shade of red. She took a breath and smirked. 

“You know what I think?” Boscha grabbed her juice poured it on Amity’s uniform. “You may need to change your clothes” she snickered. The kids around began to laugh. Amity was now the one turning dark red. 

“This isn’t over Boscha!” Amity huffed and ran to the bathroom. She began to run water over the red stained uniform. She didn’t have magic for cleaning stains off of clothing. There were only so many spells she knew. 

“Cmon!” Amity scrubbed her hands against the red splat. She lightly perked her ears as she heard a creek coming from the door. She turned rapidly. Luz! 

“Oh...Luz.” Amity frowned. There was a second of silence.

“I heard what you said.” Luz wasn’t quite looking at Amity but she had her hand clenched into a fish near her chest. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you again....she was just being mean and I didn’t wanna make the same mistake.” Amity also wasn’t looking at Luz but was instead rubbing her arm. 

”Did you mean it?” Luz asked quickly. Amity looked at her in a bit of surprise. She then took a step closer to Luz, her wet shirt dripping onto the floor. 

“You mean about you becoming a better witch?” Amity clarified. Luz nodded. “Yeah...” Amity gave her a soft smile. There was silence was for another second. 

“Look Luz, I didn’t say it but, I’m sorry. I’m not really good at this whole friend thing I mean look at me and Willow. We used to be friends.” Amity’s took a deep breath. “I wanna try again though. I want to be your friend because honestly I feel like myself when I’m with you.” Amity felt the light tint of red coming to her cheeks as she looked at Luz intensely. Luz bit the inside of her cheek. Luz reaches into her pocket and pulled out an orange stick with a logo that said Zide on it. 

“May I?” Luz nodded her head towards the stain at the bottom of Amity’s shirt. Amity nodded, her eyes filled with wonder. Luz walked close to her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Luz took the cap off the stick and pushed it against all parts of the stain. 

“It’s not magic but, back home I was always staining my clothes so my mom made me keep these on me at all times” Luz smiled keeping her eyes on the stain. Amity could smell her scent of pinecones and dust. She was mesmerized as the stain began to fade into the uniform. More mesmerized by the girl in front of her, Luz looked up at Amity, her eyes shining with kindness. It was enough to keep Amity’s heart racing. She could feel Luz’s breath tickling her neck.

“Thank you.” Amity’s mouth was ajar and her eyes were wide. Those same eyes starred down to Luz’s lips, and then back up to her eyes. Why did Amity have the urge to kiss her. The feeling was so strong. They were so close though and her lips were just there, waiting. Luz stepped back after realizing that the stain was no more, her face was crimson. 

“Amity..I still want to be your friend but...I need a second to think.” Luz’s smile dimmed. Amity’s heart sunk once more. 

“What does that mean?” Amity was confused. Did the strictly platonic moment they just shared together not count as forgiveness. Luz has always been the bigger person. Of course she would be kind enough to help Amity despite still being upset.

“It means I need a little more time to forgive you. It could be tomorrow or in 5 seconds or a week.” Luz explained a bit sadly. Amity sighed. 

“Ok.” She gave Luz a disappointed smile. Luz left the bathroom with Amity leaving close after. At least this meant that Luz would eventually forgive her. Even if it wasn’t that day. Something about that made Amity smile. 

For the rest of the week Luz was still very kind to Amity but still hadn’t exactly forgiven her. Amity made the most out of this though. She respected Luz a lot, and wanted to make this time period as quick as possible. Her heart still ached on the inside as every second passed knowing that Luz was still slightly upset with her. As for Boscha, Amity did her best to avoid her, despite her teasing. This meant that Amity sat alone during lunch. The whole time she’d spend it eating and sometimes glancing up to see Luz giggle or smile. Sometimes Luz would catch her and look down at the table seemingly hiding something. 

The following Monday Amity came to school with a smile on her face. She had hoped in all her might that Luz would forgive her that day. Amity came to get locker to find sharpie and notes and insults all over it. “Human Lover” “Loser” “The Lonely Lunch Sitter”, and more stupid names. Amity just sighed and erased them with a spell. She didn’t see Luz down the halls on her way to first. She waited all of first period but Luz never showed. She didn’t for second either. Luz had to be fine. Maybe she just forgot to come to school. That’s stupid, Luz wouldn’t have forgotten something like that. 

Amity tried not to dwell on all the possibilities, but she did. She was a human in a magic realm with little to no magical abilities. She could have gotten eaton on the way to school, jumped by one of those wizards, or maybe one of Amity’s ex friends made a jump on her. These thoughts stung Amity’s mind. 

The rest of the day Amity tried to remain calm. She was just paranoid. Reading to the kids at the library would clear her mind. Even if Luz wasn’t there. Amity made her way over once school was done and head to her secret entrance. It was weird how the room still had Luz’s sent barley drifting around the air. Amity grabbed the Azura book and went over to the kids.

“Hey kids.” Amity’s smiled at them. 

“Hi miss Amity!” The children replied happily.

”Today...” Amity began. 

“Where’s Miss Luz? You promised she’d be here.” The little girl asked with puppy dog eyes. The other kids began to wonder as well. Amity sighed with a frown. 

“Miss Luz is...” 

“Right here.” Luz smiled looking at Amity. Amity’s eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped slightly. A smile soon creeped up on her. Luz began reading where Chapter 2 began. Amity followed along. They did funny voices and sounds that made the kids cheer. My the end of the chapter the kids sighed and all went home. The two girls approached each other. 

“I didn’t think you would come” Amity’s face showed a mix of sadness mixed with surprise. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint the kids” Luz shrugged her shoulders up with a smile. 

“Right...then I guess you’ll be going then.” Amity’s looked away from Luz disappointed. 

“Well also I wanted to tell you that...I forgive you.” Luz rubbed her arm nervously. 

“You do?” Amity asked dumbfounded. Her eyes went wide again. 

“I had a mix up in the Owl House today so I couldn’t tell you.” Eda had turned again and it took the whole school day to fix it. “The question is if you still want to be my frie..” 

Luz was stooped by the feeling of Amity wrapping her arms around her. Amity wasn’t sure what she was doing exactly, but she knew that Luz did it with Willow a lot when she was happy. And Amity was happy. Amity pulled back to see Luz in awe.

”D..did I do that right?” Amity choked on her words barley being able to look at Luz in the eye. Luz chuckled and then gave Amity a look that made her heart skip a beat. Amity was all shades off red from embarrassment of doing it wrong. 

“You did just fine” Luz giggled again. 

“It’s not funny” Luz Amity lightly punched her in the arm with an offended smile. 

“I just can’t believe you people don’t know what a hug is.” Luz smiled still with giggles and butterflies in her stomach.

“Guess you’ll have to teach me that stuff.” Amity giggled a bit.

Luz stuck out a hand. “Deal..by the way this is a handshake.” Luz patronized. 

“I know what a handshake is dummy.” Amity’s growled. 

“Just making sure” Luz giggled once more. Something about that giggle made Amity feel that wonderful feeling again. The feeling that made her blush and feel like she was flying. What was that, and how would she be able to deal with it? Meh it’s probably nothing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I don’t save my stuff so I have to do it over again. I take it as a sign that I should change what I write originally and that happened towards the end and I like what I did way better. Anyway thanks so much for more of the feedback. For any of you Lumity writers, do you ever autocorrect Amity to Smith. I’m on mobile so idk. Next chapter should drop soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tries to figure all these new feelings she has for Amity,

There Luz and Amity sat shoulder to shoulder reading the new 6th edition Azura book that had just come out. Over the last couple of weeks Amity and Luz had become very close. They now sat together at lunch, helped each other in school, (luz being the only one who needs help), went to the library together, and read together. Though Amity could still sometimes be like her old self instinctually,it didn’t bother Luz anymore. She enjoyed it and always smiled when Amity was sarcastic,or frowny, or actually anything she did. Luz was confused. She didn’t know how she felt about Amity. Now that they had become good friends, she didn’t know if those feeling were still there. Yes, sometimes she felt nervous and made bad jokes and blushed a lot around her but...that didn’t mean that she liked her. They were friends.

“Have you finished chapter 6 yet?” Amity asked bringing her glossy eyes up towards Luz. Luz was still reading, and thinking.

“Luz?” Amity’s asked nudging Luz a little bit causing her to look down. Wow they were close.

“Uh whatcha say?” Luz asked a bit dazed.

“I said, have you finished chapter 6 yet?” Amity restated.

“Oh umm.” Luz looked to her book. “I’m actually only on 4.” Luz chuckled nervously. 

“But, we read together all the time at around the same pace.” 

“Oh yeah...I guess I’m just a little slow today.” Luz replied in a bit of a morose tone. Amity’s raised a brow. 

“Is something wrong?” Amity hated talking about feelings since it’s how she was raised but she cared for Luz, and she could tell something was up. Luz’s eyes darted away from Amity’s. 

“No way, things are all good in this hood.” Luz made herself more upbeat to throw amity off. 

“Is that a human expression because I don’t care about your hood.” Amity cocked her head a bit to the side. 

“Yes it’s a human expression. It means I’m ok.” Luz gave her a relieving smile. 

“Good cause I care about you.” Amity smiled a bit bashfully. She had never made it clear but she felt she needed to. Luz starred at her in awe. 

“Aww you care about me.” Luz teased, her eyes narrowing. 

“Don’t patronize me Luz.” Amity’s face became dead. “Just, if you need me, I’m here.” Amity still had concern in her eyes. 

“I’m ok.....I promise. And obviously I’m going to go to you. We’re friends.” Luz smiled nudging Amity a bit. It seemed as though Amity had twitched at the word friends. On the inside Luz hated the sound of it.

”Good.” Amity’s smiled and leaned her head among Luz’s shoulder, giving Luz shivers all throughout her body. Her blush became immense. That feeling was coming back. Luz’s heart began to race. How was Amity so calm. Probably because she didn’t have these stupid feelings. 

The following day Luz and Amity met up at Amity’s locker. Notes of tons piled up that mocked and criticized them being friends.   
“People are still writing these things huh?” Luz asked sorrowfully. 

“Yeah but I don’t really care.” Amity shrugged doing her daily spell casting. “I’d rather be your friend then please these people.” Amity gave her a shy, fond smile.There went Luz’s heartbeat again. And now she was staring at Amity like goof. The light appearance of a blush reflected off of Amity’s pale skin. 

“We should head to first.” Amity smiled bashfully, tucking a piece of hair behind her pointed ear.

“Y..yeah” Luz scratched the back of her neck, anxiously. 

On their way over the two reminisced about the new Azura book. Now that Luz had caught up to Amity, they could.   
  
“When Azura and Hecate worked together to stop that dragon, my mind was blown.” Luz squealed with excitement making a blown up mind hand gesture. Amity giggled. 

“I love their relationship, I mean Hecate was so evil at first but then slowly came around to Azura. Kinda reminds me of...” 

“You and me...” The two girls exchanged a glance. “Not that you were evil but..you know.” Amity smiled understandingly. 

“Yeah I know.” Amity reassured. The two both began to shimmer rose specks that sprinkled across their noses and gushed to the tip of their ears. The two walked into class kind of still staring at each other. Luz waved bye and head off to her seat. 

“So you and Amity” Gus smirked devilishly. 

“Yeah we’re friends” Luz told him knowing what he really meant. 

“Don’t be coy Luz, it’s clear you two are crushing on each other.” Gus wiggled his eyebrows. Luz quickly covered his mouth.   
  
“shh...be quiet.” Luz whispered nervously, her face becoming warm.

“If you guys are just friends then why do I need to whisper?” Gus raised a brow. 

“I just don’t want to Amity to get weirded out.” Luz tensed her shoulders. 

“And why would she get weirded out?” Gus asked slightly annoyed. 

“I..I....I don’t...” 

“Look Luz..” Gus sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. “If you can’t even admit that you have a crush on Amity who totally likes you too, then you have a problem” Gus shook his head. Luz glanced over at Amity and the dug her face into her arms, followed by a miserable groan. 

Soon enough the class was over and it was time for Luz’s favorite class. She felt terrible over the fact that it was her favorite because of Amity. Really proves Gus right. The two teens walked together side by side. Luz slumped as she walked and she was quiet. These were things Amity knew her not to do.   
“Are you ok, you seem......down.” Amity stopped Luz by placing a hand on her shoulder. Luz looked at the hand and felt a blush rise up. She then looked at Amity who had a look of concern and confusion.

”Amity I’m fine.” Luz shrugged her arms with a fake smile. Amity knew she was lying. Luz and Amity continued walking, Luz now seemed very chipper. It was mostly to throw off Amity. The lesson began but all Luz could think about was Amity. She often took a small peak to see her doing small things like taking notes, playing with her pencil, looking all concentrated. Sometimes she would see Amity state back and smile, always causing a mild blush to arise.   
  
Soon lunch came and Luz was still quiet. Amity had enough of this, she grabbed Luz’s arm and pulled her into the bathroom. 

“Ok what is going on with you Luz, you’ve been acting weird all day and yesterday.” Amity had raised her voice and crossed her arms. Her face was angry. Luz began to go feel her heart thump out of her chest. This was anxiety. She began to breath heavily. Amity could tell that whatever this was, had Luz really emotional. She has to be there for her friend. Her eyes softened. She frowned. 

“Luz I just want to make sure that your alright. You seem really stressed.” Amity brought her hand up to Luz’s arm. The touch was electrifying. 

“I..um...I..” Luz gritted her teeth. “ I HAVE A CRUSH ON WILLOW!” Luz screamed, immediately covering her mouth. No it wasn’t true, but anything to keep their friendship. Amity stepped back shaken. Her eyes fell sad. 

”You do?” Amity asked coldly. Her lip was quivering. 

“Uh yeah....I’ve been umm..stressed about it. All day” Luz gulped. Her hands slapped her sides nervously. Amity bit her lip. 

“Oh...um well if that’s it.” Now Amity was breathing heavily. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a breath, which trembled. Luz was confused. 

“Let’s get back to her then.” Amity’s head dropped low, as she left the bathroom. Luz stood by herself in shock. What just happened. Amity seemed so disappointed. Maybe it was because she thought something had been really wrong with Luz and was sad to see it was nothing. Or maybe she....no....that wasn’t possible.   
  
Luz exited the bathroom and came back to the table, only Amity wasn’t there. 

“Where’d Amity go?” Luz asked still looking around the room. 

“She looked sick, she saw Willow and then ran off.” Gus explained. His eyes shot open. “Did you say something weird in the bathroom.” He then questioned. 

“Well kinda...so I think I may like Amity for starters.” Luz twiddled her thumbs. Gus and Willow looked at each other with glee and high fived. “But then I told I liked Willow.” Luz banged her head against the lunch table. Gus and Willows hands dropped and there smiles depleted. 

”Why would you do that!?!” Willow yelled adjusting her glasses, drawing a couple peoples attention. 

“I...I don’t know...I just don’t want to ruin our friendship with my feelings. She probably doesn’t feel the same anyway.” Luz sighed looking down, 

“Ok listen. I’m gonna say this slowly. Amity has a crush on youuu.” Gus mocked, a bit seriously. 

“How do you even know that? Hmm?” Luz twitched her head while raising her arms. 

“I guess there always is a chance we could be wrong but, you should clear things up.” Guys admitted. 

“How am I supposed to do that.” Luz whined.

“That’s for you too figure out, but don’t waste time, go find her.” Willow demanded. Luz stood up and nodded her head. Luz ran outside, able to avoid security. She looked around and saw nothing. There was only one place where she could think Amity may be. 

Luz found herself at the front of the secret passage at the library. Luz knocked on the shelf. No answer. 

“Amity I need to talk to you!” There was no response. Luz sighed. “Listen, I need to tell you that I.....have a crush on you. I didn’t want to ruin are friendship so I said I liked Willow but I can’t hide it anymore. I think about you all the time and I can’t get you out of my head. So just please open up.” Luz rested her head against the shelf. 

“Luz?” A voice came from behind. 

“Amity?” Luz yipped. “Did you hear that?” She was sweating hard. 

“No I just got here.” Amity perked her head to the side. Luz sighed in relief and disappointment. “Wha’d you say?” 

“Listen I wanted to tell you that.....I don’t like Willow.” Luz huffed, her heart beating faster and faster. Amity looked in shock. 

“Why would you lie.” Amity seems hurt and confused. Luz blinked wide eyed. 

“Uh..” Luz had Amity open the entrance and they stepped inside. “ The real reason I’ve been on edge is......Eda. The truth is that she has a curse and it’s getting stronger and I don’t what would happen if I lost her.” Half of this was true. This did give Luz anxiety but it wasn’t the right reason for being so weird. 

“Luz....” Amity became sad for the Latina and wrapped her arms around her. Luz squeezed back letting a real tear fall down. It did feel good to let that part of her off her chest. They let go. 

“We should head back, we can talk about this later.” Amity turned her face but Luz grabbed her hand causing Amity to make a sharp turn back around. Her eyes darted from her hand back up to Luz. 

“Actually I was hoping you and I could just sit right now, and....” Luz struggled for words but Amity got the jist, well maybe not completely. It seemed like a comfort thing less than a “I want time alone with you thing” but to Luz, she just wanted to be with Amity. The two sat down. Luz laid her head down on Amity’s shoulders which caused Amity to tense. Wasn’t as relaxing as she thought being the reste. She then soon relaxed and rested her head on Luz’s. 

“So where did you run off too.” Luz asked curiously. 

“Oh I umm...went to buy a water bottle.” Amity lied, the truth was she had gone to a different bathroom to cry. Seeing Willow after knowing that Luz like her instead of Amity, hit her hard. ”I came back and and they said you went to find me, I figured this is where you thought I’d be.” Amity looked around the room.

“Oh.” The room went quite for a moment.

“You know Amity, I know I haven’t know you very long but....” Luz but her lip. “I know my life wouldn’t be the same without you.” Luz admitted, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Amity let out a small gasp and then felt herself smile. 

“Same goes for you nerd.” Amity giggled. Luz looked up at Amity to see her looking right back down. 

“Have I ever told you I thought your giggle was really cute.” Luz eyed her up and down to see her face become the darkest shade of crimson. It was actually kind of nice seeing Amity all flustered for once. 

“Shut up.” Amity’s couldn’t be rid of the glistening smile on her face, as she tucked a strand behind her ear. . Luz smiled, enraptured by her cuteness. Maybe having a huge crush on Amity wasn’t such a bad thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the feeels. So cute. Anyway come join this Lumity discord server. https://discord.gg/Pu2SWbC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has problems dealing with Amity’s bullying situation.

Every since Luz realized she had feelings for Amity, she didn’t get as anxious or as nervous. She knew how she felt now and she hoped that maybe Amity felt it too. Like most teenagers though Luz never planned to tell Amity. It could ruin their friendship, Amity could go back to hating her, she.......either way it wasn’t worth the loss. Besides, as long as Luz could see Amity laugh and smile, and just be happy, she was happy. 

Luz stood in front of Amity’s locker, glaring at the scribbles and notes written along the monsters face.

“Nobody” “Gay for Human” “Die” “Privileged Stuck Up Brat” “Tell and Suffer” “Hated”   
  
Luz’s blood boiled. Amity just ignored it though. How could she do that? How could she remain so calm when everyone around her just treated her like this. How could she just shrug it off and pretend it’s not happening. It was so..

”I know you want to kill them all but glaring at my locker won’t do the trick.” Amity smiled sympathetically coming towards Luz. 

“Maybe I squint hard enough.” Luz narrowed her eyes more and made power noises. Amity grabbed Luz’s arm causing Luz to turn around sulkingly. 

“You know that won’t work” Amity raised a brow. 

“If you let keep going, maybe it would have.” Luz pouted crossing her arms.

”It’s nice that you care but...” Amity erased the notes with her spell “..we can’t change people. Only they can change themselves. You taught me that.” Amity smiled warmly. Luz dropped her head to the floor. 

“Your right.” She sighed. 

“Cmon you big baby, let’s get to first.” Amity giggled patting Luz’s shoulder. 

“Ok” Luz said in her pouty toddler voice.

On their way down Luz conspired what to do about this who bullying situation. Why Amity? Luz never got any notes on her locker. It had to be Boscha. She probably kept pushing kids to do this stuff. That jerk. Oh the things Luz would do. She took a breath, trying to calm herself down. 

“Luz, you have to drop this.” Amity frowned nudging the angered teen next to her. 

“Easier said than done Amity!” Luz raised her voice, stretching her arms out slightly. ”I just don’t get why we don’t go to Bump or something.” Luz relaxed her tone a bit. 

“Like I’ve said before, that means my parents could get involved and....” 

“They could find out...I know.” Luz finished disappointed. “They are all a bunch of pendejos.” Luz growled.

”I don’t know what that means but your probably right.” 

The two walked into class, Luz with a grump face on. She stomped lightly to the back where her seat stood.

”So have you told her yet?” Gus asked noticing her concern, 

“No and right now isn’t a good time Gus!” Luz didn’t want to deal will Gus’s egging on today. 

“Are you still worried about the bullying.” Guys asked placing a hand on Luz’s shoulder. 

“Of course I am, she doesn’t deserve this.” Luz frowned resting her cheek on her knuckle. 

“Of course she doesn’t but...there’s nothing you can really do.” Gus added. 

“We don’t know that!” Luz smacked her face. 

“Maybe we don’t but, respect Amity. She doesn’t want you to worry and you know that.” 

“Yeah....I know.” Luz’s voice dropped. Gus smiled compassionately, and looked at the board. The class ended, 2nd period started. Luz came in with Amity to see a piece of paper on Amity’s side of the table. Luz grabbed it and turned it over. 

“Do us all a favor and leave.” Luz gritted her teeth and crumpled it up. she looked around the class to see a couple kids laughing. 

“Glad you guys think this is funny!” Luz raised her voice staring out towards the classroom. Amity grabbed her arm and tried to pull her down. “Your all two chicken to say it in person...I’ll show you...” 

“Luz!” Amity yelled sternly. Luz was breathing heavily looking around to see a a sea of teens staring at her. She looked at her hands which were curled into fists. 

“I gotta get some air” Luz stormed out of the classroom and went out of one of the emergency doors. She sat down on the grass against the cold brick of the school. Luz was too kind hearted for her own good. She wanted to respect Amity but she just couldn’t on this. It didn’t help the fact that Luz had a lot of feelings for this girl. She just wants Amity to be not bullied by jerks. Was that so much to ask. Luz dug her face into her knees. 

“Luz what is going with you today!?” Amity came threw the door a bit angry.

”I’m sorry...” Luz’s voice felt heavy and weak. Amity sat down next to her. “I don’t know why I can’t just listen to you. It’s like there’s this voice in my head telling me to help you. It won’t go away.” Luz lifted her head up and look at Amity who drifted her eyes towards the floor.

”Maybe...you just don’t this time happen again.” Amity was smart. She was a lot smarter than Luz. Maybe Luz didn’t know why she felt so strongly about this but Amity had a hunch. Luz’s eyes opened more.   
  
“What?” Luz looked at Amity confused. What did she mean. 

“You said you didn’t have a lot of friends back at home. Did this happen a lot to you back home.” Amity asked placing her hand on Luz’s arm. 

“This isn’t about me Amity..” 

“Answer the question!” Amity demanded. 

Luz reconciled her past. Yeah, she was right. People would throw things, leave notes on her locker, her desk. They verbally teased her, poured things on her. And the whole time, Luz stayed silent but it killed her on the inside. Luz didn’t want that for Amity. Not again. 

“Let’s just go back in.” Luz stood up and walked back inside leaving Amity in a frown. 

Amity stood up and walked back to the classroom. Luz was in a slump. She focused on the board and nothing else. In truth this really didn’t affect Amity all that much. She was truly unfazed by these kids because she really only cared what Luz thought. Even if she said that though, Luz would most likely not believe her. 

The rest of the day fell apart. Luz didn’t talk at lunch, she didn’t talk during the rest of her classes, and she skipped going to the library. She bolted straight to The Owl House without a word. It was like her past was happening right in front of her. This wasn’t about her though this was about Amity.

Eda was sitting on the couch chilling when Luz came in. 

“Hey kiddo, you alright?” Eda asked patting her hand on the seat next to her. Luz went over and sat down with a huff. “What’s going on?” Eda smiled small patting Luz’s back. 

“It’s Amity, she doesn’t want help dealing with her bullies. I just don’t like watching her get teased. It sucks.” Luz let her head sag in her arms. 

“Well, I’d say you should respect her wishes.....” 

“Don't you think I’ve tried!?. I just care to much.” Luz groaned. 

“Is there maybe something else?” Eda asked. What did she know too?!. Maybe it was true. Maybe Luz is still trying to fight some demons herself.

”..Maybe..” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“What’s the password?!?!” Hooty’s voice could be heard from a mile away. Luz groaned annoyed and opened the door. 

“Amity.” Luz was a bit surprised. 

“Can we talk again?” Amity asked, her eyes begged. Luz turned to Eda, who gave her a wink. Luz sighed and brought Amity to her “room”. 

“Wow, you actually live in a closet.” Amity eyed the room, a bit amazed.   
  
“Yeah, closet sweet closet.” Luz smiled sadly. Amity chuckled lightly. The two sat down together. 

“Listen you don’t believe me but, they really don’t bother me. I...” Amity but her lip. “I only really care what you think.” Amity admitted, her cheeks lighting up a bit. 

“What you said earlier was true.” Luz sighed looking at Amity. Amity’s face became a bit in surprise.

”About....” 

“Yeah...” Luz’s eyes fell to the ground. “This stuff did happen to me back home and I care about you more than anyone else so, I don’t want you to feel like I felt.” Luz looked back up at the witch. Luz realized what she had just said and began to blush lightly. It was true though. Amity placed her hand on Luz’s. It was so warm. Luz looked at it and then back up to Amity. 

“I only care about you Luz, I mean I care about Gus and Willow, but your who I care for the most.” Amity squeezed Luz’s hand. Luz felt her cheeks become warm....very warm. Amity rested her head on Luz’s shoulder. “Which is why we will go to Bump.” Luz looked at her in surprise. She then squeezed her eyes shut. 

“No we arnt. Luz smiled. Amity brought her head up in shock. 

“What do you mean, no!” Amity looked at Luz confused yet serious. 

“If you say it doesn’t bother you, then why risk your parents finding out.” Luz smiled endearingly. Amity smiled back and rerested her head back into the crook of Luz’s neck. Luz smiles looking down to see that they were still holding hands.

The next morning the two greeted at the locker. There were notes and Luz hated seeing them but she took a breath a remembered what Amity cared about or should she say who Amity cared about. That made her smile. Amity came over and got rid of the notes. The two walked along talking about the end of the Azura book, and it was a total twist that Azura started having feelings for her rival. Talking about it made the two blush, thinking about themselves. They walked into first seeing a note on Amity’s desk. Luz grabbed it and looked at Amity. She then smiled, ripped it up and threw it out without even as much as glancing at it. Amity smiled at her. 

The rest of the day went on fine. Luz and Amity laughed and talked and were happy. At the end of the day they headed to the library.   
  
“Ok I don’t wanna push any buttons but, did you really have no friends back on the earth.” Amity was curious, but she asked this cautiously. 

“No I didn’t. I was “reckless” and “destructive”, so nobody liked me.” Luz finger quoted. 

“You don’t think your reckless?!” Amity chuckled raising a brow. 

“Are you kidding?” Luz started to walk backwards so she could face Amity. “I’m the most non reckless person I know.” Luz places her hands on her chest. 

“I have high doubts on that.” Amity’s smirked, as Luz let out an “offended gasp” What Luz didn’t see was the rock behind her that cause her to fall backward, Amity grabbed her hand in a split second and pulled her back toward, their faces were close. 

“See..” Amity led her eyes down to Luz’s lips and back up again. Luz did the same. “Look how reckless you are.” Amity’s face was pure red. Luz smiled goofy at her.

“Sorry.” They could feel each others breath teasing each other’s lips. There was a rumble heard from the bushes, Amity swiped her head to the side. Luz looked over right after her. A tiny demon bunny hopped along. Amity took a deep breath of relief. 

“Are you ok,” Luz asked concerned. 

“Yeah...” Amity has her hand on her beating heart. “You never know.” People were sneaky. 

”Don’t worry I’d protect you.” Luz smiled placing her fists on her sides. 

“Not with those nerd arms.” Amity giggled. 

“Ha, ha. Let’s go” Luz crossed arms grumpily. 

“Oh cmon don’t be mad, you know it’s true.” Amity shoved her shoulder. 

“I think I know I could beat you to the Library.” Luz teased energetically. 

“Isn’t that a little childish.” Amity’s face went blank, as she raised a brow. 

“We’re only 14.” Luz waves her hand off.

”I’m a Blight.” Amity reminded. 

“Your afraid.” Luz smirked.

”I’m not afraid...” 

“Go!” Luz bolted fast expecting Amity to follow like in the movies and shows. She stopped at the Library, shortly catching her breath. Amity shortly caught up. 

“I told you I wasn’t gonna run” Amity shrugged. 

“Your no fun.” Luz shoved her shoulder. 

“Your too much fun.” Amity shoved back. Luz stuck out her tongue playfully. 

“Your such a kid” Amity rolled her eyes. Luz chuckled and the two walked into the library. They then went into the hideout. The two sat down reading books in silence.

“You know it’s kinda funny.” Amity smiled after about 20 minutes.

“What?” Luz asked curiously, taking her eyes off her book.

“This room used to get so lonely. I was lonely,....and sad all the time” Amity turned her head towards Luz, who was looking at her in awe. “And then you showed up as this reckless destructive girl, and I said to myself, I don’t like her. But now I don’t know what and where I’d be without you. I have fun now and I laugh, even if I don’t want to. It’s all because of you.” Amity’s face was a dark shade of crimson. 

“Quiero besarte.” Luz looked at Amity intensity, yet innocently. Amity tucked her hair behind her ear looking away for a second bashfully.

As she turned her head back to Luz she asked, “What does that....” As her face met Luz’s she was met with a warm feeling of lips attached to hers. It was quick and messy but it ran in slow motion. Luz pulled back, both their hearts beating fast. 

“I said, I want to kiss you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had my heart beating. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity figure out their relationship after their first kiss.

The warmth of Amity’s lips still tickled Luz’s. What had she done? Luz eyed Amity top to bottom, examining every inch of her expression. Amity’s eyes blasted wide, her face was a darker shade of red than a freshly picked apple. Her lips rested dull atop her chin. She stayed frozen like someone who just witnessed a terrible accident. Well this was a terrible accident. Luz felt her heart vibrating as it pulsed in her stomach. Tiny sizzles of electricity coursed through her fingertips and toes, shocking them with feelings of numbness. Words, Luz needed words. She needed to apologize, this was a mistake. Yes Luz wanted to kiss Amity but, only in her head. She never imaged actually doing it. Her body seemed to have thought otherwise though.

“I...just kissed you.” Luz was frozen herself. Her own lips quivered as she spoke. Her tongue felt dry, and her throat scratchy. Way to catch her up Luz.

“I noticed...” Amity replied dumbfounded. Multiple thoughts bounced, and ran, and screamed inside her head. They jumbled into piles of explanations, and words that couldn’t stay in a particular spot. Amity brushed her fingers gently up against her freshly kissed lips. The taste of watermelon lip balm and peanut butter stained them. 

Luz brought her knees up and hugged them into her chest. ”I didn’t mean...well I did...I.” Her eyes wilted towards the floor at her own loss for the right words. What was going on inside that girls head? Was she happy, sad, repulsed, delighted!?. Her face remained uninclined to reality. Amity let her eyes search the room, as if she was just becoming aware of her surroundings. They paused straight ahead, and gradually drifted towards Luz.

”You kissed me.” Amity’s tone suggested her physical body was there but more lacking in mentally being there. 

“I noticed.” Luz tapped her fingertips along her sides of her calf’s. She bit down on her tender lips roughly. Silence became an elephant in the the room. It laid there reading a magazine and enjoying every bit of awkward tension there was too come. 

“I didn’t know what they were.” Amity let the words fall out, grabbing Luz’s attention. 

“What, what was?” Luz searched her expression again, which was seemingly becoming more human. There was a pause. 

“These...” Amity’s breath fell short. “Feelings.” Luz’s eyes fell wide. Feelings? What feelings? Good? Bad?. 

“What kind of....feelings?” Luz asked hesitantly. Amity furrowed her eyebrows as if she were confused by her own words and thoughts.

“Feelings that made my heart pound when I was near you, or thought about you.” Her eyes narrowed towards the ground. “Always wanting to be around you, talk to you, touch you,.....kiss you.” 

”Am...” 

“I always thought the feelings were wrong. That these feeling would end up hurting me, or even hurting us as friends! Do you know how many times I wanted to grab your face and do what you just did?!” She almost sounded angry. She took a breath. “But I guess you felt those things to....huh?” Amity glanced her eyes to meet Luz’s, who starred admirably. 

“All the time.” Luz nodded. So this meant that Amity did feel the same. The heart that beat deep in Luz’s gut began to rise back up to her chest. Though it still remained to pace quickly, it seemed as though a tiny anchor lifted to allow it to beat more peacefully. They darted there eyes away from each other. Despite things seemingly being ok, there was still that tension that laid between the two. The, “Now what?” kind of tension. Every second ticked slower than the last, agonizing the teens. Luz glanced at her phone. It was only 4:17. 

This seemed to be what Luz worried about. All their feeling were now out in the open, and their friendship would never the same. There were so many things that could go wrong from this point. They could date and break up, and never speak again. Amity could realize that she didn’t like Luz all of a sudden. Luz’s heart throbbed of anticipation. 

“So was that your first...you know?” Amity’s shoulders tensed. Her face purified crimson. 

“Mhm.” Luz confirmed bringing her shaky hands up to her face. “How about you?” Her nails curled into her flushed cheeks. 

“Yep.” Amity’s head sulked into her knees. 

“Awesome.” Luz spoke melodramatically. Amity sighed and let her eyes fall shut. They opened to look at Luz. She facaded a worried frown. 

“What do we do now?” Her expression matched ones of a desperate begger. Amity pleaded for an answer. 

“I don’t know.” Luz glanced at Amity and the back to the floor. Her lips curved downwards chiseling her own distraught feature.

“Maybe....” Amity’s mouth fell open slightly, but they only released a breathless gasp of nothing. “Maybe I should go home early and think.” Her tone whimpered. Luz’s eyes jumped quick towards Amity. She felt her own body rise beyond her own extent.

”Let me..” Her heart roared thunder. “Let me walk you.” Her own mouth seemed to repress her thoughts. They knew what was best despite the argument to stay quiet. The flex of the sun’s glow provided by the fairy lights strung along the hideouts walls, reflected off of Amity’s dark golden eyes. They bounced wide and her mouth remained loss of words.

”Ok.” Amity’s pupils seemed to dart back and fourth across Luz’s face as the young Latina reached her hand out. Graciously Amity beheld the grasp of Luz’s hand. She felt it’s warmth combine with her own, and the trickling sweat ran across her own moistened palm. Amity gained rise to her feet. Luz felt her hand fall away from Amity’s, her touch still plastering along the edges of her skin.

The two exited the library. They walked along the bleach colored path that lead to Amity’s house, silence trailing close behind. Her eyes fell down towards her empty hand. It felt cold, the breeze burned up against it since winter on the isles came to an approach. She then flashed her attention to Amity’s hand, which lay still, bouncing against her side. Luz hesitantly raises her hand outwards. Their fingertips almost barley colliding, before Luz squeezed her eyes shut and melted her palm into a fist. Her teeth gritted from her own aggravation. Her hand instead then reached out to rub her opposing arm.   
  
“Are you ok?” Amity turned to see Luz’s face scrunched up in discomfort..Though this may have been an awkward situation, the two were still friends none the less. Luz’s shoulders instinctively tensed and her back snapped straight. Her arms became sticks stuck to her sides. She looked over to Amity, her lips twitched. 

“Mhm, cool as a cat.” Luz heard herself wheeze in pain in the back of her head. Her cheeks bunched up, her face directed back down towards the pebbles and stones that crusted amongst the sandy layer of dirt. Amity’s eyes fell half lidded, as they faltered away from Luz. Or whoever that was. It wasn’t the goofy, strong willed, determined, Luz she came to have all these feelings for. Yes Luz got nervous sometimes but this was beyond her normal range of awkward. Though Amity couldn’t judge much. She too often found her own words wilting as they approached her tongue. It didn’t seem quite as obvious but maybe Amity was just as nervous as Luz. 

With a substantial amount of silence filling in between the gap, the teens found themselves at the doorstep of the Blight residence. They stood in front of one another, their eyes looking in all other directions than each other’s. 

“Thanks for walking me.” Amity mustered up her courage forcing words to spew from her lips.

“Always.” Luz threw out a small half hearted smile, soon being replaced with a dull expression. Their eyes met once more, begging for the hope of one “Wait”. Amity felt her eyes come closed followed along with a sigh. 

“Bye Luz.” Amity nodded, walking along towards the front door with the echoing creek of wood panels following behind her. Her fingers grasped the cold metal knob of the door. She squeezed it tight, making the edges of her knuckle turn whiter than her already pale skin. She turned around one last time to see Luz, standing there with a dishearten expression of remorse, anchoring on her face. 

“Bye.” Luz gave a small wave before turning around towards the path. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts . That was terrible. She acted like a coward. This wasn’t who Luz was, but it was too late. This is always the best parts in the books. The couple always knows exactly what to do and they live happily ever after. Why couldn’t Luz and Amity have just talked about it? Why was it so hard? She liked Amity, Amity liked her, so why weren’t they just girlfriend and girlfriend already. It seemed so simple. But I guess in real life things aren’t always so simple. 

Luz approached the Owl House. 

“Hey Luz!” Hooty exclaimed, his high voice wringing in Luz’s ear. 

“Just let me in Hooty.” Luz’s tone lowered, she didn’t have the energy to deal with Hooty. 

“Fine.” Hooty wined, opening his mouth. Luz stepped threw and hurtled her things on the couch. Eda came into the room with her nose pointed towards the ceiling. Her nostrils flared as they searched around the room for a particular stench. Eda slowly sniffed her way over to Luz. Luz raised an eyebrow forgetting her circumstance and replacing her saddened expression with a pondered one. Eda stopped and pointed to Luz. 

“You just had your first kiss!” Eda declared, her eyebrows perked up and face resembled a disgusted frown. 

“How did you know that?!” Luz asked in a raised tone, her arms flying across her chest. 

“I can smell it. The hormones flaring! They reek more than usual which can only mean you kissed someone.” Eda glared with one of her eyes, but the other one bulged from its socket, staring at Luz crazily.

”I’m not even going to wonder how that’s possible.” Luz turned away from Eda. She slapped her hands on her knees and took a breath.

“Cmon kid let’s talk about it.” Eda’s mouth curved upwards forming a supportive smile. Luz brought her fist towards her mouth gently blighting on the tips of her knuckles. Her eyes darted away from Eda’s. Should she tell Eda? Eventually she’s going to find out. Might as well. Luz’s hand fell to her side. 

“I kissed Amity!” Luz announced her eyes glued shut, both fists indenting onto the red leather couch. Eda had one eyebrow raised, her mouth curved low, not quite forming a frown but not a smile. 

“You mean that friend of your with blue hair?” Eda’s pointer finger left hanging in the air to recall the particular girl. Luz hugged her knees, her sad eyes went wide, her lips quivered scarred of Eda’s reaction. 

“Ok so I don’t get it, you kissed, what’s the problem here?” Her arms raised to her shoulders, then falling to her waist. Luz’s mouth became ajar, her eyes fell wider, then softening to a guilty expression. 

“After it happened” Luz began to scratch the back of her neck. “I found out Amity liked me back, and I didn’t know how to respond. It was awkward and not good.” Luz’s head fell, her forehead crashing into her knees. 

“So what? First kisses and first relationships are bound to be awkward for people like you!” Eda chuckled recalling her own first relationship. 

“So your saying....our awkwardness is normal?” Luz tilted her head bringing her finger to her lip.   
  


“I thought you read those...” Eda’s hands swarmed in circles trying to find the right words. “Romance things.” 

“All the teenagers in those know exactly what to do after. They get into a relationship and live happily ever after.” Luz’s voice sagged. 

“That’s what I hate about books!” Eda crossed her arms, closed her eyes and tilted her chin up. “They set unrealistic high standards for people which confuse people like you.” 

“Yeah, I guess they do.” Luz shrugged heading to her room. Eda opened her eyes and placed her hand on Luz’s shoulder. 

“Listen kid, this time in your life is confusing. Just don’t think to hard about it.” Eda smiled encouragingly followed by a wink. Luz nodded her head and lied down in her room. She fell back on her pillow and extended her arms and legs onto the cold wooden floor. Her chest filled, as she took a breath, letting out an exasperated sigh. Her eyelids fell heavy. She felt them close slowly. 

Luz saw fuzzy particles of color began to build up. Her and eyes blinked solemnly, soon gathering images of her own self, and surroundings. She rubbed her eyes relieving herself of the crust the layed in the corners of her lids. She had fallen asleep. Her eyes gazed over to her phone. 1:30am. There was no way she would get back to sleep now. Her head started to fill up of memories from the previous afternoon. Her stomach wrenched anxiety. Maybe a walk would clear her head. Though night time was dangerous, Luz needed to repress this feeling. 

Luz grabbed a jacket that Eda had stolen from the human realm for Luz on future cold days. She opened up the door and rubbed her face. The path that led along the woods trailed Luz away. The wind stung her cheeks, and burned the edges of her circular ears. No pockets in this jacket, and it was so long it reached over her jeans. Whips of wind fired against her palms. 

Luz was scared, it was clear. This whole relationship thing was hard. She wanted to ask Amity to be her girlfriend. Plain and simple, and yet her mouth couldn’t force out those words. Luz just needed to face this problem head on. She just needed to tell Amity what she wanted and if Amity didn’t want it then that would suck but...she had to try. Why wouldn’t Amity say yes, I mean she liked her. What was Luz so worried about?

The scraping sound of footsteps rattling against the dirt drew Luz’s attention. She looked up to see a familiar face. 

“Amity?!”

”Luz!?” The two shouted at the same time. 

“What are you doing out here?” Luz gestured her face up and down Amities body. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Amity began to feel her heart rate slow down.

“I woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I decided I’d take a walk to clear my head. Your turn.” Luz began to walk closer to her. 

“I couldn’t sleep at all, I also needed to clear my head.” Her tone felt sad. It bubbled in the bottom of Luz’s stomach. There it was again, that silence. No..not again. Luz walked closer to Amity until they had about a foot of distance between them. Luz made her hands into fists, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. 

“I want you to be my girlfriend!” Luz spoke with her tone raised and her voice serious. 

“What?!” Amity stepped back slightly, her fingers curling at her chest. Luz stepped forward opening her eyes into a wanting expression. 

“I want to take you on dates, an..and m...hold your hand and smile at you and call you cute and laugh and kiss you!” Luz felt her cheeks growing hot despite the cold weather. Her breath felt heavy. Amity’s eyes went wider. They began to grow warm yet sad. 

“I can’t have a girlfriend...if my parents found out.....they would send me somewhere or disown me ” Amity avoided Luz’s eyes. Luz felt her heart blast a radiance of darkness and numbness that evaporated through her bones, shaking her to her very core. Her lips quivered. Amity took a step towards Luz. “But I can I have a totally platonic friend, that I spend a lot of time with, can hold hands with once in awhile, hug, maybe kiss when nobodies looking.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, face turning all types of red. Luz’s eyes shot up, her heart vibrated beating anxiously and hurriedly. 

“Can I be that friend?” Luz asked bashfully, her smile tugging away. 

“I don’t know I have a couple candidates.” Amity looked away sarcastically, grinning.

“Yeah right.” Luz punched her arm lightly, invoking a chuckle to immerse from them both. 

“Do you wanna walk around together.” Amity asked, her gloved thumbs twiddling.

”Yeah.” Luz smiled beginning to walk side by side together. Amity glanced down at Luz’s shaking hands. 

“It’s freezing out tonight. Take one of my gloves.” Amity demanded taking off her left glove. 

“Are you sure?” Luz asked with her hand grabbing the glove. “Won’t your other hand get cold?” Amity nodded insistently as Luz placed the glove on her left hand. 

”There are....other ways...to keep my hand warm.” Amity hinted looking down at Luz’s other hand, blushing immensely Luz smiled broadly looking down at their hands. She slowly reached out, hesitantly drawing it back but then connecting them to intertwine there fingers. It swung at their sides, and they were definitely warming up. 

The two walked along the path talking about when the next Azura book would come out and all the things that may happen in it. Their hopes being that the rivals would establish a type of relationship. The two felt themselves blush as the sight of the conversation. About an hour went by before Amity let out a yawn. 

“Maybe you should get home and sleep.” Luz smiled warmly squeezing her hand. 

“Since I have the gloves, maybe I should walk you home this time.” Amity smirked teasingly. 

”Makes sense.” Luz chuckled. The two made their way to the Owl House, looking around at the silent abyss of the woods. This type of silence was relaxing, and they enjoyed it together. They came to the door of the owl house, still hand and hand. 

“So I’ll see you at the library tomorrow?” Luz asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

”Yeah.” Amity smiled. Her eyes glowed from the moonlights reflection. Her skin looked so soft, and her lips looked warm. The two began to feel the pressures of the wind pulling them together. Their eyes closed slowly as their lips almost connected. Luz felt her heart beat steadfast, and she could swear that she could almost hear Amity’s too. Their hands gripped together tighter. 

“You two need to get a room!” Hooty squawked causing the teens to jump apart. 

“Hooty!” Luz yelled, causing Amity to giggle. 

”What!! just saying.” Hooty yelled. Luz rolled her eyes and drew them back to her “friend”. Luz took off her glove, and handed it to Amity. 

“Goodnight.” Amity smiled wrapping her arms around Luz. Luz squeezed Amity’s waist, making sure not to crush her. The two stayed hugging for a moment before pulling back slowly. Amity placed the glove on her hand and turned around. She then looked back at Luz, who smiled lovingly, and walked up to her quickly. She placed her hands on Luz’s shoulder and gently pressed her lips against the girls cheek. Her face became a bit red, as she pulled back quickly, and turned around. Luz smiled like she had the first time she’d seen Amity giggle as she touched the kissed cheek. 

“Goodnight” She called out propping her hands in front of her mouth to amplify the sound. Luz spun around in a circle with her hands in the air. She walked inside the owl house and let her head fall to her pillow. Luz had a girlfriend and it was the best day of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. Thank you guys again for the positivity. I know some of you are sad Steven Universe ended today so here’s something that I hope made you smile at least. Thanks for over 100 kudos and over 1,500 hits. Your all awesome. Thanks for reading. Have an awesome night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity prepare for their first date.

Luz scrunched her shoulders into her chest as the blinding light from her phone flashed in her eye. Luz smacked her lips together, repulsing from her own morning breath. She sat up twisting her waist around to crack her back, listening for snap of her backbones. Her shoulders rotated as she yawned. Her eyes wandered around the room, soon fixating on a specific image that flashed in her head. Amity. Luz sighed dreamily remembering all the events that happened from that night. She had a girlfriend. It was a dream come true. Luz felt like jumping on a cloud and letting herself float there for eternity.

The young teens eyes drew to her cracked phone. She had about half an hour before needing to go over to the library to meet her girlfriend. Hearing her own thoughts say “girlfriend” made her squeal loud enough to wake up a dozed off Eda. And with that came the closet door slamming open, causing the knob to slam against the wall. 

“What is it?! Where’s the danger?!” Eda flung her staff in front of her, waving it around the closet. 

“There’s no danger Eda.” Luz smiled, her mouth gapping and her eyes gazing off into an unseen distance. 

“Woah! What is goi...” Eda paused sniffing the air, her eyes narrowing. “Teenage hormones..” Eda hissed. “What in the world happened.” Eda pointed at the awe struck girl in front of her. 

“Romance happened.” Luz sighed again, digging her fists into her smiling cheeks. 

“What happened to being upset about your friend situation thing...” Eda raised an eyebrow, along with her lip pulling downwards. 

“We worked it out, and now everything is ahhhh.” Luz exhaled, sounding like one of those romance zombified people in her books. 

“Eesh, you really have it bad.” Eda stepped back. Luz nodded barley looking into Eda’s direction. 

“Well if there’s no danger I’m leaving.” Eda headed towards the door before grasping her hands on the edges of the doors walls. “Glad to see your happy kid.” Eda smiled approvingly, drawing a smile towards her from Luz. The witch turned around and head off to her room. Luz grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly, feeling it’s cotton seep into her warm skin. 

Luz got herself dressed, anxiously sprinting towards the door. As she wandered along the path that would soon lead to Bones Burrough, Luz pondered something. Was this a date? Though Luz and Amity had been to the library alone many times before, now they were “different”. Maybe not. If this wasn’t a date then what would their first date be? Where would it be? In a restaurant, a field, a dungeon?! No maybe not that last one. Would Luz plan it, or Amity? Or would they plan it together? Did Amity even want to go on a date? She had said that they could spend a lot of time together but maybe it didn’t include going on dates. There was only one way to find out. 

Luz found herself sitting next to Amity reading a romance book they both found intriguing. Amity had her teeth clamped down on the side knuckle of her pointer finger, as her eyes furrowed into the book. Amity hadn’t brought up the whole, “last night” thing. Did it even happen? Of course I did, that’s crazy thinking. Luz took a breath and closed the book. She set it on the floor next to her lap. She then looked at Amity who seemed ready to say something rather confused.

“Can we talk?” Luz asked, her eyelids met half way down her eyes and her mouth depicted a neutral facade. Amity exhaled a gasp lightly.

”Yeah...sure.” Amity had her head lifted up this point, giving all her attention to Luz.

”Just to be clear....last night happened right?” Amity chuckled but her laughter evaporated after soon noticing the seriousness that indented on Luz’s face.

”Luz, last night happened. I like you...” Amity gave Luz a light smile. Though Luz tried to stay serious, she couldn’t keep herself from smiling at what Amity has just said. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Amity’s asked letting her eyes follow back to the book. 

“No not just that..” Luz bit down on the bottom corner of her lip. “I just I wanted to know if right now was a.....date?” Luz rubbed the back of her neck feeling her face heat up immensely. Amity leaned her head in, her eyes wide with wonder. Her face also, becoming rather warm.

“Do you want this to be a date?” Amity asked perking her head. 

“Well...” Luz thought. This would have been her first date if it was a date at all. A messy, quiet, boring first date. “No...I don’t want this to be our first date.” Luz stated, her eyes staring deeply into Amity’s. 

“Then when?” Amity asked slowly, her face becoming redder. Luz’s eyes gapped. Her face became all serious again as she laid her chin on her finger gunned hand. Her cheeks melted into the edges of her fingers. Her eyes suddenly became bright, and her smile became wide.

“How about, later tonight! We could go to a restaurant, or maybe we could walk the town, or maybe...” 

“Luz.” Amity’s voice felt cold. “We can’t go on a public date. Ever. You know that right?” Luz cheeks suddenly felt heavy. Her eyes fell to the ground, as her heart stopped. 

“Oh yeah...I forgot.” The room went silent. You could hear the sound of books shifting around the outside the hollowed walls. Luz head lifted from her mope. Her eyes begin to liven, glowing shimmers in her eyes. “What if we had a private date. Somewhere nobody could find us.” 

Amity’s face began to depict a light shade of red. “Well I guess we could...do that.” Amity gave her a half smile, though her face still showed worry.

“Hey.” Luz’s eyes became serious, though you could see the understanding she portrayed. She grabbed Amity’s hand relaying her thumb over her knuckle. “I promise everything will be perfect.” Amity’s felt the lumps of air that rose in her chest deflate. Everything was calmer all of a sudden. She smiled knowingly to Luz and they returned into their head and shoulder position, there hands still connected. 

Later that day, Amity went home. She searched the bowels of her closet, pondering if she should wear something special. All Luz had ever seen her in was her uniform. Amity liked her uniform. It was snug. What would Luz’s reaction even be if she wore something new? Amity felt her cheeks warm as she caressed the thought of Luz calling her beautiful and holding her tight in the moonlight. Amity was a romantic type. She couldn’t help but fantasize. 

This was their first date. Of course she should wear something other than her uniform. It couldn’t be to casual. This was a special night. Though it couldn’t be anything flashy, Ed and Em would see it and call her out on it. She had to meet in the middle. Fashion, unfortunately, wasn’t very popular on the Isles. Nothing in her closet felt like her. They all said “I’m a snobby rich girl”. That wasn’t who she was, especially for Luz. She needed something that said “I’m Amity, not Amity Blight.” 

With this, the fire of an idea began to slowly torch its way into Amity’s mind. Eda sold human things, human clothes. Clothes that are way different than on the Isles. Maybe she would find something there. 

Soon Amity found herself in the center Bones Borough. She walked past people that looked shady and others she recognized. Amity suddenly felt a rumble boil in her stomach, cautiously telling her to put her hood on. Amity’s eyes soared around the area, looking for the stand. Despite not wanting to associate with a criminal, she was praying Eda was working. 

“Human Collectibles.” It laid plain in sight among all the other riff raff of stands. Eda stood, politely showing off a golden man on a stick to a civilian. The man smiled widely and handed her his money, throwing the gold man in his mouth, and walking off. Amity gulped and approached the stand cautiously. Her hood fell over her face low enough for her eyes not to be visible.

Eda was snuggling her cheek against the newly earned money when her eyes fell onto Amity.

”Can I help you.” Eda smiled, her eyes big and wide. 

“I..I need human clothes.” Amity stuttered. Something about Eda made her feel uneasy.

“Your voice sounds oddly familiar.” Eda narrowed her eyes and scratched her chin with the tip of her pointer finger and thumb. Amity felt her face becoming hot, she felt drips of sweat beginning to form at the top of her forehead. Eda began to sniff the air. An oddly familiar smell filled the area surrounding this stranger. It smelled like teenage angst. 

“Are you.....a friend of Luz’s?” Eda asked with a welcoming smile. 

”Uhh, yeah.” As long as she didn’t know it was Amity it would be fine. Eda peered her eyes down at the teen again. She took another sniff. Something about mentioning Luz’s name made the smell even more familiar.

“Are you the green haired one that Luz gets all swoony over?” Eda questioned, peering one eye into, seemingly, Amity’s soul. Wait. Swoony? Luz talkes about Amity at home. Eda knows. Luz told Eda. Amity suddenly didn’t feel the need for her hood. She gently pulled it off, looking up at Eda hesitantly. 

“So you know?” Amity’s heart began to pound, the gap between her bones and skin filling with emptiness. 

“To be frankly honest, I don’t really care.” Eda’s face went blank as she turned around to her stand, mashing human gadgets together. Amity’s eyes widened. 

“So you won’t tell anyone, that I was here, or about me and Luz?” Amity asked just for precaution. It seemed like Eda was to much of the lazy type to say anything. Eda turned around raising her eyebrows raised along with an indifferent frown. 

“Got it.” Amity’s hands curled into knuckles as they swung in front of her chest. 

“Now what was this about human clothes?” Eda’s tone remained reserved hinting with a bit of curiosity.

“Do you have any?” Amity asked, her fingers twisting around the bottom of her shirt. Eda smirked and made a hand gesture to the back of her stand. Amity’s lips gapped, as she clenched her shirt. Amity took a breath and determinedly walked behind the curtain.

Odd gadgets and human things strung from the walls, hung against the ceiling and laid on the floor. Amity’s eyes spun in circles around the room, planting on something specific. A light salmon colored t-shirt with holes instead of shoulders, hung loose on a tall wooden stick with hooks. Amity walked over to it and grabbed it. It was nice. The thick fabric fell soft against Amity’s skin. Falling low beneath this shirt was a pair of blue pants. Amity picked them up, feeling the cold air absorbed into the pants chilling her fingers. This fabric was a bit rough, but thick. Holes lingered around the areas of the thigh and calf. It was oddly nice. As if fate would have it a pair of brown boots with white cotton edges laid against the opposing wall. They were beautiful. They all seemed to be her size. 

“How much?” Amity asked throwing the clothing items on the counter, fiery in her eyes. 

Eda looked at the items and then back at the teen.

“10 snails.” Eda crossed her arms. Amity handed her the money along with a thankful nod and ran off. 

Eda looked at the wooden Owlbert. She gave him a little chuckle. 

”Ah first dates....they suck.” Eda smiled fondly recalling her childhood.

Luz trashed around the owl house looking for things that could be used for a first date. This thing would start in an hour and Luz still had nothing. Luz, with panic in her eyes, tore up the old storage closet, hoping to find something. Her eyes laid upon a white fabric in the corner of the room. A blanket! An all white blanket. It could be used for a picnic. Luz felt her smile wobble. Ahhh a late night picnic under the stars. Sounded pretty clique but then again Luz was goofy for that stuff. 

A picnic it was. The question was where? Luz had recalled walking through the woods a couple times and finding herself at this nice place near a lake. She would often go there and think. That one night, that’s where her walk would have most likely lead. Nobody ever showed up. It was perfect. Now for food. Luz rushed over to the kitchen and prepared some peanut butter and jelly and sandwiches.   
  
This was perfect. The last step was the right attire. There was a tuxedo t shirt that Luz had snagged away from Eda’s shop while nobody was looking. Luz hastily ran to her room and grabbed it. She put it on over her hoodie and pulled down the jeans shorts of her clothes, leaving her in the now bulky t-shirt and dark grey leggings.

Amity ruffled out her shirt and jeans, dusting off anything that Eda might have gotten on it. She gazed the mirror looking at. This outfit was cute. Maybe a little casual for earth but for the Boiling Isles, it was not quite fancy or plain, but different. Amity smiled and began to sneak out of the house. 

After successfully escaping her mom,dad, and siblings, Amity rushed over to The Owl House. The rough dirt scraped against her new, old shoes, as the wind whipped against her cheeks. She felt her heart race as the first date adrenaline rushed through her veins. She stopped to catch her breath. The Owl House was close. Her heart beat faster, the anticipation of seeing Luz beginning to swell. She clenched her chest as she took her finale steps towards the intimidating door. 

Amity balled her hand into a fist ready to knock on the door, but it swung open before contact. Eda the convict had an intense glare on Amity. She must have smelled her teenage angst. Amity pulled the neck of her shirt, feeling suddenly feeling very hot. 

“What are you intentions with my student?” Eda had one eye staring and the other narrowed, along with one raised eyebrow. Amity clenched her teeth fearfully, her eyes pinching in fear. As Amity quivered her mouth open, Eda let out an amused belly laugh. 

“Ha! You shoulda seen the look on your face!” Eda snorted suddenly be pushed aside by a familiar teen.

“Eda!” Luz scowled the still howling witch, who was now walking away. Luz eyes shook as she turned her attention to Amity who wasn’t wearing her uniform but a salmon colored shoulderless T-shirt loosely tucked into a pair of ripped jeans. For shoes she wore light brown boots with fuzz at the top. 

Luz eyes began to glow, her pupils expanded as she looked at the girl in front of her. You could see flares of moonlight shining in her love struck eyes. 

“Yowza Wowza!” Luz barley smiled, her mouth still ajar. Amity let out a chuckle, her face beginning to burn. 

“Dork.” Amity gently pushed Luz’s shoulder, allowing their eyes to lock. The world around them seemed to fade away. 

“It’s just, you look...” Luz smiled taking both of Amity’s hands into hers and smiling lovingly. “Beautiful.” Her hands tightened around Amity’s, who was now in awe. It was just like her fantasy. The two stared longingly at each other. Luz, her face becoming crimson, shook her head in realization. 

“Stay here I forgot someone.” Luz released there hands leaving Amity in a little disappointment. Luz went to grab her basket and blanket. She gave it one glance before seeing an odd beverage that wasn’t in there before. It looked like a potion.

”Eda! What’s this?!” Luz bellowed. Eda wiping a funny tear from her cheek, came over. 

“I saw your basket. Looked boring so I gave you that for a kick.” Eda smirks smugly crossing her arms. 

“What does it do?” Luz asked scratching her head. 

“Let’s just say your date will fly with that potion sprinkled on. Litterly.” Eda winked beginning to start chuckling again. Luz rolled her eyes, walking back to Amity. She held her things in one hand and gripped Amity’s hand with her other.   
  


“So where is this date?” Amity asked as the two began to walk off a path and into the woods. 

“It’s a surprise.” Luz gleamed, feeling proud of herself. Amity smiled, but then it faded as thoughts of exposure began to rest in her mind. Luz looked at her worry and interlaced their fingers. She squeezed them tightly, giving Amity a caring smile. Amity smiled back, a little less worried, but still some worry remaining.

They soon found themselves walking into a more open part of the woods. Trees stretched apart far circling around a glimmering pond. You could see the moonlights reflection glistening off of the shining waters. 

“Luz it’s....so pretty.” Amity said, her jaw hanging, her eyes wandering around the forest. Luz tugged her hand towards a spot near the river. She then laid down the blanket and basket. She grabbed the sandwiches wrapped in plastic. The two sat down. 

“Hope you don’t have a peanut allergy!” Luz joked with a witty smile.   
“I do.” Amity responded in a deadpan tone. Luz face dropped. Her eyes saddened. 

“Really?” Luz asked hoping she was kidding. Amity nodded her head. Well that’s a great start. Food that’s not edible. Luz tossed the food back into the basket with a gritted smile. 

“I should have told you. I’m sorry.” Amity’s eyes pitied.

“NO....I mean no it’s fine. I should have asked.” Luz reassured her, while rubbing the back of her own neck. A bitter silence began to ring in the air.   
  
“Well you know dates are more than just food. Some people don’t even eat on dates. At least on Earth.” Luz broke the silence in a nervous antic. 

“Well what do people even do on dates? Amity asked, feeling a bit awkward. Luz froze. She hasn’t thought that far ahead. She was so excited she didn’t really think past food, or what they would have done while they were eating. Panic began to sprout. 

“Are you ok Luz?” Amity asked her eyes raising concern. 

“Umm....” A twig snapped from a distance, causing Luz and Amity to jolt their heads towards the noise. More crackling of bushes made sounds. It didn’t sound like another demon rabbit. Luz gulped and grabbed Amity’s hand. She pulled her up and ran the opposing direction. Luz brought her and Amity behind a thick tree where their bodies rested tightly against each other.

“I thought I saw them come over here.” A familiar voice called to another one. 

“Well clearly you were wrong!” A second familiar voice jeered. 

“That’s Ed and Em.” Amity whispered panicked, her breath tickling Luz’s chin. “They must have seen me sneak out and followed me!” 

Luz’s eyes narrowed as she peaked around the bark of the tree. It was them. They seems to be aggravated. 

“Maybe they heard us and ran off.” Ed suggested. They clearly hadn’t seen the basket. 

“Or maybe they arnt even here!” Em grouched, her head swarming the surroundings. They hadn’t noticed the basket yet. Thank Azura it was behind another thick tree. 

“We’ll find them, and get the video. I promise. They couldn’t have gotten far. Cmon” Ed demanded. The two began to walk away, their trails of noise becoming quieter. Once the sounds finally dissolve, the two girls took a breath of relief. Luz could feel Amity shaking in her arms. Her body was curled up against her chest. They had to be close in order not to be seen, but they didn’t have to still be like this. Luz felt her face becoming very warm. Amity looked up at Luz and realized there position and took a small step back. 

“That was close.” Amity cut the awkwardness, her cheeks heating up. Luz was silent. Too quiet. Amity looked at Luz’s guilty expression. “Luz what’s wrong?” She asked concerned. 

”I’m sorry Amity. This date was a big fat fail.” Luz put her hands in front of her face, embarrassed to even look at Amity. 

“What?” Amity asked gently.

”We couldn’t eat, we would have had nothing to do, and worst of all I. .I promised you that nobody would fin...” 

Amitu pushed Luz’s hands out of her face and gently placed her hands on her cheeks. She then slowly pulled down the anxious Latina, connecting their lips. Luz was surprised at first, her eyes were wide and confused, but she soon felt herself relaxing into Amity’s soft lips. Just as fast as it started, it ended. Amity pulled back and took Luz’s hands into her own with Luz still in awe. 

“Luz, it’s ok. Our date just started and yeah, not a great start but don’t lose hope yet. Ed and Em....they didn’t find us so...it’s ok. I was scared at first but...I promise...I’m fine.” Amity relieved. Luz began to feel herself smile, processing what just happened. Amity’s cheeks began to turn rosy. Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s waists bringing her into a tight embrace. She brought her mouth up to Amity’s ear. 

“Feel free to calm me down whenever you want.” Luz smirked, sending chills down Amity’s body. She pulled back. 

“Wow that’s such a cheesy line. I thought you were better than that.” Amity crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and tilted her chin in a clearly fake disappointment. She couldn’t seem to stay “mad” at Luz for as she opened her eyes to see a staring, smiling Luz. 

”What?” Amity asked with a curious, bashful smile. 

“I have an idea.” Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled her back to the blanket. Luz took the basket off the blanket, and grabbed the potion. She then had herself and Amity sit down. 

“What are you doing?” Amity chuckled a bit nervously. Luz smiled wondrously as she sprinkled the dust of potion onto the blanket. With this the blanket began to rise. It rose fast. Amity’s heart dropped into her stomach and her feet went achingly numb. She clung her body around Luz’s arm, her eyes clenched shut. 

“W...Whats going on?” Amity’s asked shivering. 

“I wanna show you something. Are you ok?” Luz asked, almost wanting to smile. 

“I’m, a little...afraid of heights.” Her breath quivered as she hung on tighter. Luz couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“But your a witch! Magic staffs and going to those schools in the air....Isn’t that your thing.” Luz asked still a bit humored.

”T..that doesn’t mean I..I enjoy them.” Amity opposed. Luz let out another chuckle. Luz wrapped her arms around the frightened Amity, letting her curl up by her chest, and squeeze the living daylights out of her. Luz smiled warmly, and used her body to lean and steer. 

They soon were above the clouds, the sky was an orange, yellow, and peach color. The air was cold, which was fine considering their body heat providing each others warmth. 

“Open your eyes now.” Luz smiled squeezing Amity tight. Amity slowly pinched her eyes open to see the calming beauty surrounding her. 

“What is this place?” Amity asked, her body becoming less tense. 

“On my second day here at the boiling Isles, Eda brought me to this place and taught me that I need to make my own destiny, not wait around for it. So I wanted to come out here and make my own destiny....with you.” Luz’s face was a shade of dark red. She looked down at the love struck Amity. She looked amazed by who Luz was. Amity sat her body up a bit, bringing their eye level to a similar height. There eyes narrowed as they leaned in. Luz brought a hand up to Amity’s cheek as there lips connected. Their free hands intertwined on the floor of the blanket. They each felt a spark of something filling throughout there chests. Their lips moved in perfect sync, both bodies feeling like fire spreading. 

There lips released from each other’s, both a little out of breath. There foreheads leaned on each other’s. Whatever this was, was real. They felt safe in each others arms. Amity resumed the position of nestling against Luz’s chest as they watch the stars shift in the night. Now this was a great first date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was a long one. Thank you all for almost 2,000 hits. I’m working on 2 one shots so the series will be delayed. Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Stay strong.


	8. Chapter 8

Luz held her hands on her rapidly beating heart. Her stomach fluttered, and bursted, butterflies. Her and Amity’s first date had gone remarkably well. She felt happier than when the 7th Azura book was announced a release date. She was truly the luckiest girl in the universe.

Amity however was fighting her own battles. Upon her arrival home from her first date, she was greeted at the door by her older siblings.

“Hey there Mittens!” Ed called as the two approached Amity.

“What do you two want?” Amity crossed her arms, and lowered her brows.

”Oh we were just so worried about our little sis sneaking off and going who knows where.” Em spoke in a falsely concerned tone, with a disingenuous expression.

“Well I’m fine so, I’m gonna go to bed.” Amity’s lip twitched as her siblings stepped more towards her, blocking her escape.

“Not so fast!” Ed chuckled, his facade fading into a spiteful glare.

”As concerned siblings, we need to know where you’ve been, and possibly who you’ve been with?” Em rested her chin on the back for hand. Her head perked to the side innocently. Amity’s noticed the beige object floating behind Ed’s back. Oh, so this was the game they wanted to play. Ok, Amity could play along.

“I was out with a friend.” Amity replied in a petite manor.

“Which friend?” Ed glowered, his voice stiff.

“Luz.” Amity felt her heart racing, trying to contain a calm composure.

“Was it a date?” Em asked, her tone sharpened.

“No, we were studying. Plus, Luz is a girl. Why would it be a date?” Amity asked, a knowing smirk arising as she noticed her siblings becoming more agitated.

“If it wasn’t a date then what’s with the getup.” Ed gestured his hands towards Amity’s new clothes.

“Do I have to wear the same thing 24/7?” Amity asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“I guess not. Can you blame us though for our suspicions? I mean, you have been spending an awful lot of time with that girl. We figured maybe you had feelings for her.” Em tilted her chin, looking down on Amity.

“Luz is my best friend. Why wouldn’t I spend a lot of time with her?” Amity asked raising her brows.

The twins looked at each other, exchanging a tired glance.

”Here’s a tip” Amity smiled in an undermining fashion. “Next time you want dirt on me, get your facts straight. And tip number two.....” Amity’s leaned her head behind Ed’s back to acknowledge the scroll phone. “If you want a recording for blackmail, don’t make it so easy to see” Amity bunched her shoulders together, and crinkled her nose.

The two had a gasped expression on their faces. Their teeth gritted and their eyes bugged.

“Listen you little snitch.” Em demanded taking a step forward and pointing. Her face was no longer pleasant. “We know, you and that little human have a thing going on!”

“I honestly don’t know what your talking about.” Amity placed her pointer finger to her cheek as she tilted her head to the side.

“Maybe we can’t prove it now but..your gonna slip up eventually and when you do...we’ll be there.” Ed growled furrowing his brows.

“I’m still not sure what your referring too but, if this is about me snitching on your ditching, just don’t skip.” Amity’s palms shook in front of her chest at the marveled idea.

“How about I..” Ed took a vigorous step forward, his fist waving in the air.

“As fun as this is...I’m tired..so I’m gonna go to bed.” Amity’s mouth flattened as she walked, shoving her shoulders past the two irritable teens. With every step she took towards her room, she could feel the pounding in her chest rise. It wasn’t until she stepped into her room, that Amity could feel herself begin to breath normally again.

“That was too close.” Amity muttered to herself, placing her hand on her exasperated heart. The twins were onto her. This was bad. Definitely bad.

Sunday morning arised quickly. Amity couldn’t shake the burning feeling in her chest all night. It felt like someone had punched, and set aflame her heart and then started mangling it. It was completely the worst feeling in the world. Amity shouldn’t be this worried. She had the best night ever. She felt butterflies, and was able kiss Luz twice! But for Amity Blight, of course that feeling didn’t end up lasting. Her spiteful siblings made that pretty clear.

Amity sat up, running her fingers through her let down hair, and stretched her elbows in front of her. She then rubbed her hands over her face, letting out an irritated, tired groan. She hopped out of bed and dressed herself gradually, going back to the comfort of her uniform.

Amity made her way to the breakfast table, grabbing herself a piece of already laid out toast. Her siblings sat at the table, making sure to shoot daggers into her soul as she quickly munched on her food. Feeling unsettled, Amity grabbed her bag, and headed for the library.

Luz sat, laying her back against the outer pillars of the library. Her eyes laid shut, as she hummed a peaceful melody, reminding her of the night she shared with her favorite person.

“Whatcha doing there?” Luz opened her eyes to Amity, who covered the sun’s rays behind her. Luz smiled, feeling her heart melt at the sight.

“Just thinkin” Luz said as she brought herself to her feet, staring down at Amity lovingly.

“About what?” Amity asked with a dreamy gaze.

“You, of course.” Luz smiled flirtatiously, feeling her cheeks heat at the sound of her own cheesiness.

“Wow...original.” Amity scoffed, not being able to resist the flushing of her own face.

”Well in my defense I was telling the truth.” Luz took a step closer shoving her hands into her pockets.

“I’m sure you were.” Amity’s smirked taking a step forward herself. She leaned her head in, causing Luz to tense up. Luz began to feel her eyes flutter shut. Amity jagged her face to the side of Luz’s head.

“Remember this little “friendship” of ours is a secret.” Amity whispered, her breath sending shivers down Luz’s neck, leaving goosebumps to pile on her arms. She pulled her head back and booped the flustered Latina’s nose. She then walked herself inside the library, leaving Luz still frozen.

Luz eventually felt herself snap back into reality, her cheeks a dark crimson. She hurriedly caught up to Amity, who had already made her way inside the secret room.

“Did you just tease me?” Luz asked, a smile emerging from her lips.

“Maybe.” Amity yawned, and flipped her hair behind her head, facing against Luz.

”Woow. That was cold Miss Blight.” Luz slapped her hand against her “arrow struck” heart.

“I guess I’m cold then.” Amity shrugged pretending not to care though secretly having a grin plastered on her face the whole time. Luz chuckled, moving to sit against the walls of the inner bookshelves. Amity turned around, and walked over to Luz, sitting down next to her. She leaned her head into the crook of Luz’s neck, feeling Luz’s head nuzzle against her own. They each sighed delightfully.

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” Luz disclosed, taking Amity’s hand in her own, and interlacing their fingers. Amity felt her eyes dim, and her smile fade as she recalled Ed and Em’s threats.

“Me neither.” Amity said, her voice disturbed. Luz blinked her eyes open, sensing that this incredible feeling was one-sided.

“Are you ok?” Luz asked shifting her head toward Amity. Amity exhaled remorsefully, biting her bottom lip.

“Luz?” Amity asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I like being like this. With you. I wouldn’t want that....what we have to change or....end.” Amity averted her eyes away from Luz. She couldn’t bare to see Luz’s reaction. She felt Luz’s head pull away from her.

“Why would this end?” Luz asked, a decaying smile on her face. Amity placed her hand to her cheek, gripping her skin tightly.

“I’m not trying to be that “it’s gonna end even though we just started.” kind of person. It’s just my family. I don’t want to be forced to say goodbye......because of them.” Amity’s voice weakened. Her eyes gripped shut.

“Hey.” Luz squeezed Amity’s still gripped hand. “I know it’s gonna be hard but, we can keep this a secret. I know.” Luz smiled understandingly, bringing Amity’s attention towards her.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see you smile, or hear you laugh, or watch you blush everyday.” Luz’s smile faded, into a serious frown.

“Luz, I...”

”I’m serous about this Amity. I’ll do everything I can to make sure your with me always.” Her eyes spiked determination and will. Amity felt her eyes widen at Luz’s remark. It made her heart pound furiously, and feel numb to her toes

Amity quickly leaned her head in to give Luz a quick peck in the lips. Luz barely had time to close her eyes and enjoy the kiss. She looked down at Amity who instantly looked away, her face turning crimson. At the delayed reaction, Luz felt her own cheeks begin to heat. Her lips tugged a smile of infatuation. Her eyes narrowed towards the girl in front of her.

“Don’t ever let me get used to that.” Luz re-intertwined their fingers. Amity felt her cheeks start to burn fire as she shyly looked over at her girlfriend, who’s face was just as red. She felt a small giggle rise from her stomach and release.

”Dork.” Amity rested her head back on Luz’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin radiating off of the teen and causing her heart to float to the top of her chest. Her eyes fell heavy as Luz gently massaged her digits along the face of Amity’s scalp.

The following morning Luz woke up bright eyed. How could she not when she knew she was going to school. Before, school used to bore her. The mere mention of the word Monday caused her to spike a groan but now, Monday meant it was only the beginning week of excitement. It was also the first day of school that she had a girlfriend. Unfortunately she couldn’t tell anyone that. Either way, it should be a great day. 

Luz found herself walking over to Amity, who was grabbing things from in her locker. Luz grinned at she nearly approached Amity. A stifled giggle emerged from her throat as she slowly began to place her hands over Amity’s eyes.

”You shouldn’t do that if you plan to be so loud.” Amity said in a deadpan tone, grabbing her chemistry notebook. Luz stopped in her tracks, her hands pausing at the side of Amity’s head. 

“Your no fun...” Luz whined with a childish pout. 

“It’s not that I’m no fun, it’s just that your to predictable and noisy.” Amity’s locker closed as she turned around to face the bitter Luz. 

“Fine then, I’ll get you next time.” Luz crossed her arms and tilted her chin up.

“I’m sure you will tiger.” Amity let out a small giggle and ruffled Luz’s hair with her hand. Luz opened her eyes and puffed the messy hair away from her eyes. She smoothened it out with her hands and began to follow after Amity, who had already started for first period. 

“You’ve been so playful these past couple days.” Luz thought out loud, bringing over Amity’s attention. 

“I guess you just bring out the goofy in me Luz Noceda.” Amity shot a sly smile.

”Well I like it.” Luz grinned delightfully, causing Amity to feel her face warm up just a little. 

The two walked into first as the teacher began to take an early attendance. 

“Did you guys spend time together this weekend.” Gus leaned his head over to whisper into Luz’s ear. 

“We sure did.” Luz smiled happily glancing over at Amity. Gus widened his eyes at Luz’s joyful reaction. An excited smile emerged from his cheeks. 

“Did you tell her.” Gus had his hands gripped tightly into fists, which lay sternly on his desk in front of him. Luz opened her mouth to speak but then quickly looked back at Amity. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked back to Gus with disappointment blaring in her eyes. 

“No....I didn’t get around to it.” Luz looked down to her desk, holding her own arms into her chest. 

“Oh cmon Luz! What are you so afraid of?” Gus asked, trying to encourage his friend. If only he knew. 

“It’s not that I’m afraid, it’s that I know Amity doesn’t need it right now.” Luz whispered hoping the conversation would die down. 

“How will you know that if you haven’t tried.” Gus raised his voice ever so slightly. He really just wanted so bad to see his friends happy. 

“Just a hunch.....Can we drop it?” Luz replied a bit coldly, turning her attention to the board. Gus’s bold expression softened to a more hurt one. Luz didn’t mean to put him down but she just couldn’t risk him making a fuss. Ed and Em could be anywhere. Listening somehow. 

Second period came soon. Luz couldn’t get the thought of upsetting Gus out of her mind. She wanted to tell him so bad but, she couldn’t. Luz couldn’t even focus on the test that she was supposed to be taking at that moment. Amity glanced over to see the discomfort on her face. Her hands gently tiptoed over to Luz’s under the desk. She grasped Luz’s hand gently, making sure to keep her attention drawn to her paper. Luz felt her body stiffen as she felt Amity’s soft touch. She peered over at the hard working witch for a moment and smiled. Her eyes then jolted open at the sudden realization that she hadn’t started doing her test. 

Lunch came by presumably fast. Willow and Gus couldn’t ignore what they thought was yearning looks made by Amity. They figured that these two just needed a push. The friends exchanged a glance. Their heads nodded towards the gender neutral bathrooms that nobody used. 

As the two walked off, Amity gave Luz a suspicious glance. 

“What do you think their up too.” Amity asked with a neutral expression. 

“Their probably trying to devise a plan to get us together.” Luz chuckled anxiously tapping her pointer fingers together. 

“Let’s just hope whatever they’re planning isn’t big.” Amity narrowed her eyes towards the bathrooms. 

“We could tell them.” Luz sheepishly suggested rubbing the back of her neck. Amity’s face softened into a sympathetic frown. 

“I know you want to tell them Luz, but we just can’t have any risks.” Amity desperately wanted to hold her hand in comfort. 

“If I’m being honest, I’m more worried of what they might do if they don’t know. They don’t understand your situation Amity. What if they try something public?” Luz asked with a worried tone. 

Amity let out a sigh. “Worse comes to worse, we tell them but for now...we can’t.....Sorry.” Amity looked out towards the sun beaming windows. 

“It’s ok, I’d rather them not know, than put us at risk.” Luz plastered a soft smile on her face. Us. Despite being upset about all this, it was still incredible to say that. For Amity, it made her heart flutter just to hear it. 

“Library later?” Amity asked, staring deeply into Luz’s eyes. 

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Luz smiled lovingly, causing it to contagiously spread to Amity.

The doors to the bathroom opened with a creak. Luz and Amity turned their attention away from each other, and onto Gus and Willow. The two were giving each other a suspicious look. Whatever they were plotting, wasn’t going to be good. 

”So, what were you guys doing in their?” Luz raised a brow, tapping her finger against the lunch table as the two sat down. 

“Oh nothing.” Gus looked at Willow with a cheeky smile. Clearly subtlety wasn’t their strong suits. Willow gave him a thumbs up underneath the table. 

“Sayyyy.....Luz.” Gus muttered, his eyes pointed to the ceiling. “At the end of the day, I think you should check out your locker. I saw someone putting something in it that you may want to check out.” You could almost hear the mental face slaps that Luz and Amity we’re giving themselves. Luz looked to Amity, who was shaking her head very lightly. Her eyes screamed “NO”. Luz gritted her teeth uncomfortably as she looked back at Willow and Gus. They looked like sad little puppies. 

“Guys I.....” 

“Please Luz?!!” They asked in unison, their hands held in a begging position. Luz hunched her shoulders together tightly. She felt torn between her friends and girlfriend. She couldn’t take risk though. 

“No. Shut it down.” Luz told them sternly, her eyes soft, but serious. She let them know that she knew what they were up to.

Their faces dropped as their heads moped to the floor. Luz didn’t want to come across as mean but, what else could she do?. As much as she loved Gus, he was forgetful and could be a huge blabbermouth without even realizing it. Willow wouldn’t be able to keep a secret do to the pressure. It would have been fated to fail. 

As soon as things were good, Luz would tell them. Hopefully things would be good.

Soon enough, Luz and Amity were on their way to the library. The air around filled with echoing sounds of birds chirping and branches rattling. Sometimes the pair liked to walk in silence, just to enjoy the peacefulness of the woods. Especially since Bones Burrough was so noisy. 

Luz reconciled the event of just a few hours ago. Her heart still lightly tormented of guilt from the sadness she brought upon her supportive friends. She didn’t have a choice frankly. They would have caused trouble. What were they even thinking?

”Hey, what do you think Willow and Gus were planning?” Luz asked curiously. 

“Hmm.” Amity pondered, tapping her fingers along the bottom of her chin. “Considering a “certain someone”put something in your locker I’d have to say they put something in their that was supposed to be from me. Most likely an illusion too.” 

“Probably a huge note that pops out that says “I like you, go out with me” signed by you.” Luz chuckled at the the thought. 

“Your mind thinks too small Ms.Noceda.” Amity grinned, “Don’t forget about the confetti and glitter.” Amity played jazz hands in front of her face.

”I bet there would be mini trumpets too.” Luz made a little trumpet with her hands along with a cometic smile.

“I don’t know what those are but probably.” Amity began to fit a giggle. Soon they were both laughing at their intrusive friends. 

“Yeah, that’s Willow and Gus I guess.” Luz looked up at the light orange sky, her laughter simmering.

”Their sweet.” Amity let a small smile pull at her lips. 

“Yeah. At least they tried. Even if it was a possibility a stupid and obvious plan.” Luz let out another chuckle before stopping in her tracks.

”Maybe that’s what we need.” A wide eyed smile placed on Luz’s face. 

“A setup for us?” Amity stopped to look back at Luz, who was now placing her hands on her shoulders. 

“No, a plan.” You could see the eagerness starting to flare up in her eyes.

”What?” Amity asked, completely dumbfounded. 

“To shut down Ed and Em. If we can get them to get off our backs, we can be together without problems. Hold hands, go on dates, flirt, all the good stuff in public.” Her smile grew wide.

”And how are we going to do that.” Amity’s asked, a hopeful smile growing on her face. 

“With a little bit of magic” Luz snapped her fingers with a toothy grin. 

“You don’t know do you?” Amity frowned raising a brow. 

“No.....but we will. I promise by the good name of Azura, that we will take down your siblings.” Luz was practically jumping up and down. Amity couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Ok then..let’s go brainstorm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took awhile to post but...I had bad writers block. Frankly, I still do so the next chapter may take just as long. You guys are the best, stay strong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no summery. You’ll have to read it.

This was it, Luz thought. The best plan ever.   
  
“That’s a terrible plan.” Amity told Luz in a deadpan tone.

“Oh c’mon!” Luz whined, her head falling back onto the pink bean bag behind her.

“What’s wrong with this one?!!” She then asked, muffling her mouth with the back of her hands.

“The problem is that this is real life, not some action packed angst novel.” Amity opposed the unnecessary overcomplicated plan that Luz had devised involving illusions and spray paint bottles.

“Well what else can we do?! We’ve been talking about this for hours and we have nothing!” Luz huffed and she blew a fallen strand of hair away from her face. The secret room was filled with crumpled up pieces of paper that had previously drawn plans on them. All of them were over excessive and a waste of time. Amity looked at the ground, her eyes filled with sorrow.

“I don’t know.” She replied, her voice reluctant and grey. Luz sat up again, looking at Amity. She could see that this meant a lot to her. The thought of not needing to hide from anyone, other than her parents, would have been a dream come true. 

“I....listen. I know this is tough but we can get through this. We are Lumity after are!” Luz rested her hand on Amity’s shoulder along with a comforting smile. Amity brought her head up to Luz with the most frazzled expression. 

“Lumity?” Her lips quirked a tiny smile. Luz froze in her tracks. Her face began to heat and beat a bright red. 

“It’s um...” Luz cleared her throat taking her hand off of Amity’s shoulder. “Its....it’s our couple name.” Luz muttered quietly. For the first time in hours, Amity released a small giggle. Her eyes opened to see Luz flushed and embarrassed. Amity’s humored smile faded and her expression softened. 

“I love it.” Luz looked up to see Amity’s loving smile. It radiated off of her and luminesced onto Luz. Their gaze stuck for quite a moment before, Luz heard the grumbling noise that released from her stomach. Amity let out another giggle as Luz impulsively placed her hands on her stomach. 

“I guess I’m a little hungry.” Luz chuckled. 

“We can go get dinner.” Amity suggested plainly. Luz’s confused eyes searched Amity’s laid back expression, looking for any hint of joke. 

“Like in public?” Luz asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah. I mean two people can have dinner together platonically right?” Amity asked with a sweet smile. Luz perked up, elated with excitement. 

“So it’s a date!” Luz raised an eyebrow along with a smirk, her head leaning in close. Amity pushed the Latina’s nose backwards playfully. 

“There will be none of that.” Amity frowned, her face warming up. ”This has to seem platonic, ok? That means no hand holding, touching.......longing gazes.” Amity looked away from Luz, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. 

“But secretly you want to do all those things.” Luz had that same snarky grin on her face. Amity looked at her and gently shoved Luz’s arm with her hand, her face still immensely red. 

“You know I do goofball.” She remarked bashfully. Luz couldn’t help but smile as brightly as she could. The way she looked at Amity could melt a heart. The way Amity was looking her sure was melting her own. All Luz wanted was to hold her tight and never let go.

”Cmon, lets go get food before I die.” Luz patted her stomach, causing it to make a little pap noise. 

“Your so overdramatic.” Amity rolled her eyes as they stood up and headed for the door. Luz grabbed her by the hand before pulling the exit book and strung her back close. Amity could feel her heart pound fast at the sudden close distance between them. 

“It’s too bad this isn’t a real date.” Luz smiled handsomely, her eyes narrowing down towards Amity. Their went Amity’s cheeks, burning up once more. “Cause if it was, I’d hold your hand, and tell you how much I love being with you, and at the end of night I’d hold you close and probably kiss you.” Luz face became irrepressibly closer. Amity could feel her breath tickling her lips. 

“To bad this isn’t a date though!” Luz blepped her tongue as she pulled the book to open the door. She then walked out the door leaving Amity breathless. She blinked a few times in this frozen position until she snapped back into reality. She hurriedly paced to Luz and punched her lightly in the arm. 

“I can’t believe you just teased me!” Amity furrowed her eyebrows with an angry grin. 

“Miss Blight, I was only repeating what you did just a couple days ago.” Luz spoke in the most stuck up tone she can muster. 

”Yeah yeah, but I did end up....you know that day.” Amity recalled kissing Luz that day, residing in a little blush. 

“Hmm I hadn’t take that into consideration.” Luz looked over at Amity, who had a wondrous expression on her face, and smirked. “I have now.” Luz gave Amity a little wink causing Amity to feel her face heat up intensively. Not that Amity would ever admit it but she liked when Luz and her would flirt like this. It felt nice and almost like things were natural. 

“Aww your blushing!” Luz teased as she poked Amity’s blazing face. 

“Luz!” Amity begged, raising her voice as much as possible without drawing attention. 

Luz let out a chuckle, “Sorry, sorry” Luz apologized, scratching the back of neck. 

They found themselves walking downtown. Luz still found wonders in watching the people of The Isles interact. Her eyes explored their surroundings as people bought things from the markets, ate some food, and some couples just roamed around hand and hand. Luz looked at her own empty one and began to feel her mood drop. She curled her hand into a fist. This was what she was fighting fighting for. She knew it wouldn’t be easy from the start. But soon, it would all be over. 

The two settled down over to one Amity’s favorite restaurants. They had pretty good food, and the service was nice. The best part though was how low key it was. Basically only old people went their, and not many at that. It was the perfect place for a secret couple to be eating together. 

“This place smells so familiar.” Luz remarked as she took in the whiff of what seemed to be fried chicken and barbecue ribs. It smelt like family restaurants back home. 

“They import foods from the human realm, so it should have food that you like I think.” Amity explained, her eyes searching around the room for familiar faces. 

“No way, really!!” Luz exclaimed, her hands slamming down on the dark red cloth that lay neatly on the table. 

“Yes, and quiet down.” Amity hushed, her pupils darting back and fourth. Luz slouched back in her seat. Her eyes rested on the menu. She picked it up and began to scan it. Amity was right. They did have a lot of human food. Meats, pastas, seafood, and even pizza was on the menu. Makes sense that their was no consistency in the type of food they served. This was the Boiling Isles after all. She then wandered her gaze over to the prices. 

“That’s a lot of snails. Yeesh.” Luz observed, making a little whistling noise. 

“Well to us, this is foreign food.” Amity reminded her grabbing her own menu and peering at it. 

“Yeahhh.” Luz gulped as she stretched out her words

“If you want I can cover it....” Amity offered, averting her eyes from her own menu. 

“No..no..that’s ok..I’ll juts get the cheapest thing.” The problem was that Luz couldn’t even afford the cheapest thing. Not by a long shot. Of course money didn’t mean much to Amity though. She was loaded.

”Luz...” Amity noticed how Luz had started chewing on her lip. 

“Yeah..” Luz jolted her head up. 

”I’m going to pay for you. Ok?” This wasn’t a question though. It was a command.

”But...” 

“You can pay me back later.” Amity smiled reassuringly. Luz hung her head in defeat. 

“Ok.” Luz sulked, bringing the menu back down to her face. She was definitely getting the cheapest thing. 

“Don’t even think about getting the cheapest thing because you feel bad.” Amity commanded, her voice muffled by the menu. Luz shot her eyes open. 

”I...I..wasn’t...” Luz grumbled sourly. 

“Mhm” Amity hummed, looking at Luz with an eyebrow raised doubtfully.   
  
Luz glared back down at the menu. Her stomach gurgled. If there was one thing she missed on earth it had to be her moms cooking but that obviously wasn’t an option so pizza would have to do. 

“I’ll get the pizza.” Luz complied, now looking at the drinks. Her eyes glistened to see Mountain Dew. That was something she could barely afford.

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll buy my own drink.” Luz laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Amity nodded with a smile.

“Hi I’m Becky, and I’ll be your server tonight!” A blonde haired waitress with an upbeat perky smile appeared, causing the young couple to jump out of their seats.

“Becky, I’ve been here million times, you don’t have to introduce yourself.” Amity replied flatly. 

“Yeah, but your date hasn’t. Plus I like being a good cheerful employee, like you like being top student.” Becky remarked. She was one of the older students at Hexide that Luz hadn’t met. She was a tall blonde with ocean blue eyes. Her hair fell to her thin figured waist. She was pretty and judging by the bubbly expression and tone, she was bound to be super nice. 

Amity and Luz then got caught off guard by the word “date”. 

“It’s...not a date Becky.” Amity disclosed, her body clearly tensing. 

“Yeah sure, and I’m not dating Mindy.” Becky smirked. Luz didn’t know who that was but by the look on this jaunty girls face, it was probably her girlfriend. 

“I’m serious.” Amity furrowed her eyes, and frowned irritatingly. 

“Ams, you never bring people here, but I’ll mind my business I guess.” Becky laid off, placing her hands on her hips. For someone who didn’t have friends, Amity and Becky seemed to have a very interesting relationship.

”Anyway...what can I get ya new girl?” Becky shrugged her shoulders as she dragged her attention onto Luz. 

“I’ll take a Mountain Dew and pizza please.” Luz squeaked politely. 

“Aw Amity, this ones a cutie.” Becky giggled sweetly, bringing her finger tips up to her light pink lips. Luz couldn’t help but flush a little. Becky then turned to Amity. “Your usual I’m guessing?” 

”Yeah, there isn’t anything new on the menu anyway.” Amity sighed handing Becky her menu. 

“Alright I’ll go put those in.” Becky bunched her shoulders together happily. ”See ya soon” She winked as she walked away. Luz and Amity both felt their faces heat.

“So Becky...” Luz raised an eyebrow alongside a curious smirk. 

“We arnt friends, we just know each other.” Amity stated plain and simple. 

“Oh...it’s ok if you are friends you know. She seems nice and...” Luz pulled the side of her hand to the corner of her lips. “I promise I won’t get jealous.” She then whispered. 

“Whatever.” Amity rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Luz chuckled lightly. 

Luz averted her eyes to the walls of the restaurant. Their were pictures of chefs holding foods, and people in suits shaking hands with mature smiles on their faces. It was a lot like a regular restaurant in that way. Newspapers scattered around the pine wood walls. There even seemed to be some pictures of earth sky’s in them. Luz smiled at the nostalgic feeling. 

“Do you ever miss home?” Amity blurted, her voice soft, and drowsy. Luz pulled her attention back down to Amity. 

“Hm? Um well sometimes but, mostly no.” Luz answered, unfazed by the response. Amity on the other hand was a bit taken back. 

“Really?” Amity asked remotely. 

“Well, of course I miss my mom, and I miss the food but, look where I am Amity. I’m living my ultimate fantasy of becoming a witch.” Her eyes went from enraptured to loving. Luz reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pen. She then grabbed a napkin from off the table. She began to scribble in words into the thin material. Amity perked her her head, confused. Luz passed the napkin to the witch across from her from under the table. 

“And why would I want to be at home when your here.” Amity read the note, her face solemnly starting to redden, and heart beating fast. Amity looked up at Luz, her smile tender. Luz couldn’t help but get lost in her gorgeous features. From, her hard to miss dimples, to her soft flushed pale cheeks. The way her lips curled to make that adoring smile. The way her eyes reflected glimpses of sunlight, that shined brighter than any light spell she could cast. Amity reached over for Luz’s pen, turned over the napkin and began jotting down words. She discreetly passed it under the table, along with the pen. Their hands lightly brushed against each other send pulses of electricity throughout their bodies.

“I thought we agreed on no longing gazes.” Luz read. Her face beginning to burn hot coals of fire. She was exposed, and could help but laugh it off a bit. She looked up at Amity, who’s face was just as red. 

”Sorry.” Luz rubbed her hand against her arm. “Force of habit.” Luz had just admitted that she often got lost looking at Amity. Her cheeks just couldn’t help but burn hotter. 

“Dork.” Amity smiled, looking at her lap, evading the endless eye contact that would run between them if she hadn't’ averted away. 

“Alright guys, here are your drinks...” Becky came out of nowhere once again, sliding a glass filled with Mountain Dew to Luz and just a water over to Amity.

“Looks like things are going well.” She then muttered under her breath loud enough for both the girls to hear. She then walked off, a little pep in her step. 

Luz hurriedly took a sip of her beverage, talking in the refreshing fuzzy flavor that bubbled against her tongue.   
  
“Jeez, I’ve missed this drink.” Luz sighed happily. 

“Your crazy, Ive tried all the drinks here and that one is by far the worst.” Amity argued, sipping her her water daintily. 

“Maybe it’s just a human thing.” Luz shrugged, finishing the drink in seconds. She began to slurp out the last bits of fizzy goodness before letting out a sad groan. 

“You shouldn’t have drunk it so fast.” Amity chuckled a bit. Luz pouted our her lip and she stared into the empty glass. 

”They aren’t free refills by any chance, are there?” Luz brought her eyes to meet Amity’s. The teel haired teen shook her head. 

“I guess I’ll get a water when she comes back.” Luz rested her head into her hands. 

”Your such a baby.” Amity remarked, rolling her eyes. 

After about 30 minutes of bland banter, Becky wobbled over, the plates shaking in her hands. 

“A pizza for the “friend”...” Becky quoted, sliding the small full pizza in front of Luz. “,and the salmon for the Amity.” 

“Thank you.” Amity nodded her head. Becky walked off to the kitchen to gossip with a co-worker of some sort. 

“Salmon?” Luz asked, her tone repelling disgust. 

“What? I like it.” Amity exclaimed defensively. 

“Why am I not surprised.” Luz shook her head with a awed smile. Luz fixated her eyes on the pizza. Her mouth watered furiously as she took in the slavery smell.

“Are you gonna eat it or make out with it?” Amity raised an eyebrow. 

“Right.” Luz chuckled neurotically taking a large bite. It was the best thing she had since she got to The Isles. Her eyes began to water from joy. She easily was able to scarf it down in minutes. 

“Slow down Luz, you’ll choke.” Amity warned reaching her hand out to slow Luz down. 

“I can’t help it. It’s sooo good.” Luz replied with a mouth full of food. 

“Your hopeless.” Amity sighed as she delicately chewed on her salmon. 

After about 15 minutes the two girls finished up their food. Well Amity did. Luz had been finished for quite some time. Becky came over and collected their plates. She then walked away to put them in the sink and came back with the bill. 

”Here’s your bill. It was nice meeting you new girl. Hope to see you around.” Becky smiled cheerfully. 

“Thank you!. It was nice meeting you too.” Luz smiled a toothy grin followed by a wave. Luz caught a glimpse of the bill that laid atop the red clothed table. Her eyes fell wide as Amity grabbed it.

“Amity I’m so so.....” 

“Luz it’s fine. This was my treat.” Amity complied with a forgiving smile. Luz still felt terrible. 

Luz and Amity made their way out the restaurant. Luz’s head drooped thinking about all the snails Amity had to pay. 

“Do you wanna take a short cut through the woods.” Amity asked suddenly. 

“What...why would we...” Luz thought for a moment. It was dark, quiet, away from the public eye. “Yes I would.” Luz chirped. 

The two witches made their way over to a part of the forest that also lead to the library. The path was rigid and narrow. 

“It’s kinda scary in here.” Luz gulped as she pulled her kitty hood over her head. Amity looked around the area. 

“Well I’m mean...for your sake...maybe I should hold your hand.” Amity blushed lightly and she held out her hand for Luz’s taking. Luz smiled sweetly as she took Amity's hand in hers. 

“It’s probably for the best.” Luz spoke in an “unknowing” tone. They continued to walk in silence. 

“So how’d you find that place anyway?” Luz asked curiously, turning her head to Amity. 

“Before the hideout, I was looking for somewhere to escape. Ed and Em were chasing me to pull some type of prank when we were out in the town and I ran inside. I decided to stay even though I knew Ed and Em couldn’t find me. I liked the food. Even if it is expensive.” Amity explained recalling the not so fond memory.

“I’m really sorry you had to pay so much. Eda doesn’t give me much to spend per week.” Luz sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

”Well I mean.” Amity halted her feet in place, causing Luz to whiplash backwards. Her attention was grabbed. “There is one way you could make it up to me.” Amity looked at the sullied ground, her facing beginning to burn a light red 

Luz felt her own face heat up tremendously, as she soon realized what Amity had meant. Her surprised face began to curve a lopsided smile. Her eyes lovingly narrowed on Amity. Luz brought her free hand to gently rest on Amity’s cheek. Amity looked up, her face crimson. Luz slowly brought their lips together. Amity took her free hand and grasped Luz’s arm. Euphoria began to spindle throughout their bodies, every closed gap feeling like their first kiss. Their hands intertwined and tightened, as they deepened the kiss to a more passionate one. They smiled against each others lips with every piece of contact. 

“Busted.” Exclaimed an outer voice. Luz and Amity quickly drew apart at the sight of Ed and Em, their scroll phones out and recording. Pleasing smirks washed over their faces. 

“No...” Amity’a breath hitched. Her face drained white horror. 

“We told you, you would slip up eventually little sister.” Em pouted a fake sad lip. 

“And we took in your advice. We have solid proof.” Ed snickered an evil grin. Luz looked over to Amity. Her eyes were glued wide. Her mouth hung open, her lips trembled. 

“I wonder what mom and dad are going to say when they find out that their little perfect daughter is actually a queer.” Em tapped her chin. 

“Please..don’t.” Amity could barely make out the words. Her voice was so small, and quiet. It was how she felt. She stood frozen in place. Luz could feel her whole body beginning to shake. 

“Amity hasn’t even ratted on you in weeks. Why do you even care anymore!?” Luz’s voice rasped in anger as she gritted her teeth.   
  
“It’s a lesson. You wouldn’t understand.” Ed snarled. 

“No I don’t understand!! She’s your little sister!” Luz pleaded, her eyes burning fiery tears. 

”Yeah well she shouldn’t have ratted.” Em hissed. 

“I...I won’t...I’ll never do again just please...” The fleeting tears dripped wildly down Amity’s bleached faced. Her voice was shaky, and skittish. 

“Looks like the balls in our court sister.” Ed sneered. 

“Seems so.” 

“You two are monsters. Forget this stupid thing for one moment. You could be ruining Amity’s life! Over a little tattle!!” Luz berated a fierce shout.

“You mean tattles. Weeks of groundings and scolds.” Em yelled defensively. 

“AMITY WILL GET DISOWNED. DO YOU EVEN GET THAT!??” Luz could feel her heart pounding and anger rising with every scream. 

“That’s a bit over dramatic. You don’t know what your talking about Luz.” Em argued bitterly. 

“I know that if I had a sister, I wouldn’t be so petty as to possibly ruin her whole life for telling the truth!!!” Luz disputed, wind whipping against her frozen cheeks. You could see the facial expressions changing on Ed and Em. They were weakening in reason. 

“Yeah well..” 

“All Amity wants is to be happy. She’s struggling with this secret enough and all your doing is pushing her over the edge.” Luz began to stomp towards the twins, her finger pointing at them both. The twins opened their mouths to get words in but Luz continued to shout over them.

“And not only are you interfering with Amity’s life, your interfering with mine! Amity is my girlfriend, and by exposing her, your ruining my life too!!” Luz’s blood boiled. Her face was burning red. 

Amity could only hear white noises. Every sound seemed to blur out in her mind as she thought of all the possibilities that came with exposure. If she got disowned she’d have to go into an orphanage for young witches. She’d be separated from Luz. Taken far away from the boiling isles. Her future ruined. The sounds of Luz telling off her siblings just muffled away into rains of static. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she fell to her knees. 

Luz looked back at the thud made by Amity. She growled as she looked back at the twins. 

“Is any of this worth making her feel like that?” Luz gestured her hand at Amity, her voice breaking. Luz took a breath, closing her eyes solemnly. She the opened her eyes, a death glare digging into the twin’s souls.

“I’ll let you know, if you expose her, and something happens, I’ll devote my life to making sure you two suffer.” Her spiteful eyes gleamed rages of fire. “That’s a promise.” 

“Wh...what could you possibly do to us.” You could hear their voices beginning to tremble. 

Luz approached forward, the souls of her shoes leaving deep imprints in the moist dirt. 

“I’ve never been happier in my life, then when I’m with Amity. If you ruin that. You don’t want to know what I’ll do.” There was no pity in her words, no remorse. She was serious. More serious than she had ever been. 

“If Amity does anything one more time, we will release...

”You’ll delete it.” There was no room for compromise. Ed and Em stepped back, their faces anguished in worry for themselves. “I’m gonna watch you two delete it. You will never follow us, or mess with us. And if you skip and Amity tells thats on you.” 

Ed and Em quickly switched around their phones and hurriedly deleting the video of Luz and Amity kissing. 

“Go.” Luz commanded stiffly. Ed and Em turned around and ran off like frantic deer. As soon as they were out of sight Luz felt her knees plummet to the ground. 

“Oh my Azura, I did NOT think that would work.” Her heart was beating out of her chest wildly. “They were so afraid.” Luz slapped her hand against her head with a disbelieving smile. She was breathing so heavily. Adrenaline was coursing through her anger fueled veins. 

”Amity did you see.......that...” Luz looked over to Amity, who was still in a fragile state of panic. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her shivering knees. Luz gasped as she ran over to the one she.....felt very strongly about. 

“Amity it’s over....Amity!” Luz couldn’t seem to shake the havoc in her mind. All she could do was wrap her arms around her stale body, until the tremoring faded. 

“Shh it’s ok...it’s all over.” Luz gently caressed Amity’s head as the teen spilled tears on her chest. 

“Are you sure?” Amity asked, her voice barley audible. 

“With all my heart.” Luz answered as she left a soft kiss on Amity’s forehead. 

And it was over. After that, Luz explained what she had told Ed and Em and how they ran off screaming. It was a lot to take in but Amity believed her. They would school for the first time, hand in hand. They told Gus and Willow all about their secret relationship leaving the two friends astonished. Amity actually ended up becoming friends with Becky. Luz and Amity still had to be careful around other but, now they go on dates and laugh and hold hands, and kiss, all in public. They’re happy, finally. And that’s the tale of two rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been fun guys. I’ve enjoyed writing every little bit of this story and being able to share it with you. I would like to thank SpongeGuy, for letting me use his OC’s Becky and Mindy. This has been amazing and their is so much more to come for Lumity. But for rivals, this is it. I hope you enjoyed the story. See you all next time. P.S THE NEW EPISODE WAS CRAZY OMG. THE LUMITY WAS REAL.


End file.
